Bittersweet
by Miss Mango
Summary: Linka. Wheeler. Easy, right? Sometimes even the most obvious romances turn into a complicated soap opera...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome, friends! :) Inspiration for this story came from Ellie Goulding's _amazing_ song "Bittersweet" (I listened to it on loop while writing and it's s _till_ one of my favorite songs of all time!). Also, the story is set around the CP episode "Bottom Line Green", when Linka gave us W/L fans something to _really_ worry about! At the beginning of each chapter, there will be a name: the chapter is told from that person's Point Of View. FEEDBACK PLEASE!

RATED **T** FOR LANGUAGE, MINOR VIOLENCE, AND SUGGESTIVE ADULT THEMES.

* * *

 **BITTERSWEET**

 _By: Miss Mango_

Chapter 1

 **Gi**

In an hour or so it will be sunset on Hope Island. The last rays will turn everything golden, and the heat will feel even more delicious just because it will be fading. Right now, the sun is still scalding, reflecting off the fine white sand. I look up from the book I'm pretending to read, my eyes scrutinizing the surroundings behind my dark sunglasses.

Linka is sitting almost across from me, her towel neatly laid out underneath her. She is brushing her long blonde hair so that it will dry more quickly and I wonder how she manages to look so flawless even after a swim in the ocean. Today, she is sporting a white one-piece bathing suit that looks _killer_ on her figure. I swear she is the closest human Barbie clone on this Earth. She is blessed with perfect complexion that never burns in the sun, bright green eyes with long eyelashes, and a mouth that could make any man fall at her feet. She's the classic Russian beauty, I guess, tall and with an hour glass figure. Now, she doesn't have extremely large breasts but they are _something_ , especially compared to my A-cup _lumps_.

I sigh. _I shouldn't complain_ , I remind myself with a small shake of the head. I'm often told I'm cute, with my neat dark bob and chocolate, almond-shaped eyes, even though my body is more athletic-looking compared to Linka's bombshell figure. I'm not as tall, obviously, but my smile is warmer than Linka's. If you do the math, you can tell how many more guys hit on her rather than me. I think she's used to it by now, anyway. She looks at her admirers uninterested, as if she were observing some bug ready to be dissected.

Linka and I are good friends. We like to go shopping together and stay up late at night talking about lots of things. The past, the future, boys (my favorite topic), family, the missions (her favorite topic). She is a really good listener. She always gives me her undivided attention when I speak, tilting her head sideways as if really considering what I'm saying. Sometimes we laugh over mindless things. Linka is not as good when it comes to sharing herself. She carries with her a sense of reservedness and I respect her for it. Culturally we are abysmally differently, but we have enough common ground on which to build a solid friendship.

Wheeler is sitting beside her, and he's obviously convinced her to rub some sunblock over him. How he can get his way all the time, I'll never know! He's got a persuasive aura to him, a type of charm that is hard to resist. I think the only battle he's ever lost has been with Linka. The redheaded New Yorker has always had a thing for the Russian blonde. We all know it. Even Linka knows it. But for some reason or other, they are stuck in the land of _nowhere_. It's like they are standing in the middle of quicksands, neither going backwards or forward. They are good friends, and I wonder if that is partly the cause. That, and the fact that Linka is not very open with her emotions. She pushes him away for the most part, except for the rare times when she allows him to put his arm around her or flirt with her. A strong reaction of hers is _jealousy_. She can't stand it when Wheeler gives attention to other girls, and that happens often.

Now, I know I should be objective. I tell myself that I should consider Wheeler my big brother. It's wrong for me to think that he's good-looking. Hell, I wish it was only that! I think he's a _babe_! This revelation is shocking to me. When I first met Wheeler, I did not think too much of him, he was just a kid from the slums that could get a laugh out of us all. Fast forward to two years later, and you have him turning into an easy-on-the-eyes _man_. I guess Wheeler is a bit of the jock type. He loves sports and has the body to prove it. No matter how much he eats (and it's massive amounts, one time he had a pizza delivered in the middle of a mission!), he remains lean and muscular. He has a bright, beautiful smile and cheerful blue eyes. I especially like his voice. I think with his accent, he could be reading from something as ridiculous as _Busy Betty's Big Book of Pies_ and make it sound dead sexy! He's the type of guy that when he tells you everything's going to be all right, you instantly believe him, then probably start crushing on him a minute later.

I find myself daydreaming about him a lot. And it's not like I can talk to anybody about it. We work together, after all, and if that kind of news divulged, it would make for one _awkward_ team. If I tell him, he would not be so keen to hang out with me, and we do a lot of stuff together. We watch movies and sports together, and we go for daily swims. Wheeler likes to talk to me about a lot of different things, and I appreciate his openness. I don't think he shares himself so openly with a lot of people. And, yes, sometimes he talks to me about Linka. Mainly he's confused, I don't think _he_ even knows what's going on with _that_. From what I've gathered, he's kissed her a couple of times, but apparently Linka shut him out so quickly afterwards that he did not dare try again.

If I were to tell Linka, I think that would pretty much annihilate our friendship. Linka does not seem to appreciate Wheeler's advances, but at the same time, she doesn't want him paying attention to anyone else. Boy, I'd like to get inside her head (as would Wheeler, I'm sure)! She doesn't intend to, but she jumps from hot to cold in the blink of an eye. For example, it was about a month ago that she came to my room and excitedly told me that she had just received a call from Greg. Apparently, he had invited her out to dinner. The shine of her eyes had been just beautiful!

We met Greg on one of our missions. He is the son of a factory owner we teamed up with to capture an Eco Villain. Linka and I both thought Greg was handsome off the bat. Even though in his late twenties (Linka and I are both in our late teens, she's a couple of years older than I am), he carries himself elegantly, and has a charming, successful business-man vibe to him. He is always dressed impeccably, with chestnut hair and eyes, a solid build, and angular facial features. Greg seemed to instantly take to Linka (no surprise there), and Linka seemed flattered by his interest.

Wheeler was, of course, _furious_ , and found a way to make Greg appear as the villain. Those two avoided a fist fight by some miracle. Linka-issue aside, Wheeler and Greg are as different as day and night. Greg is overly mature, takes his job very seriously and is not always looking for constant attention. He is also reserved and in this he resembles Linka. They probably make a more sensible pair than Wheeler and Linka ever would.

So, it's been a month that Linka has been seeing Greg. I don't know if this has changed her relationship with Wheeler much. Those two have this strange, strong connection that neither of them seems to comprehend. I watch inertly as Wheeler gets Linka to laugh over something, then read the adoring look in his eyes as he examines her face and wonder just how much he's suffering on the inside. When he first found out Linka was dating Greg, he got into one of his terrible moods. It was like a child's temper tantrum, only it lasted a couple of days longer. He hasn't made any actual comments on the matter, but sometimes I hear him muttering under his breath whenever Greg's name gets dropped in conversation.

None of us really know how Linka's relationship is going with Greg. She doesn't talk about him much (as I said, she's quite reserved). I assume she enjoys his company, and is proud of the fact that Greg is quite a catch, but Linka likes to keep a lot to herself. All I can say is that they look good together; they make an attractive couple, esthetically speaking, anyway.

Wheeler also goes out on dates, it's easy for him to find girls who are interested. He has never mentioned the same name twice, however, and I think his main priority is to get out of his mind the unreachable image of Linka. It's strange, because knowing him as I do, I don't think this type of serial dating behavior is in line with who he really is. He's a big goof at times, but I can see him committing in a serious way to a girl he deems worthy. Wheeler can be really sweet and thoughtful when he wants, and the best thing about him is that he makes you feel safe. You could be facing a monster or a tidal wave, and he'd still find a way to ease your mind.

Where does that leave _me_ , then? Nowhere, really! I have never had a boyfriend in my life. Sure, I've been out with a boy or two, shared a few kisses, but nothing as intense as I would like. It's not like we meet a lot of people with our crazy schedule, plus being out-shadowed by Linka's beauty crosses out the potential boys I could meet on missions. And crushing on Wheeler has not been so good for me because I find myself more eager to spend time alone with him and less with others, in general. I know that nothing good is going to come out of this, and maybe Linka and Wheeler have the right idea dating people outside of our group.

 _But is that really true?_ I ask myself, discarding the useless novel and hugging my knees to my chest. I'm suddenly jealous of how close those two are sitting, of their implied intimacy that despite everything, is still present. Are any of us _truly_ happy with the way things are at present?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Linka**

It is as if I am on automatic pilot as I make my way from the Geo Cuiser towards our housing complex on Hope Island. I barely feel the breeze of the evening on my bare skin, the way it tugs at my dress. Wisps of my hair brush against my eyes and I distractedly tuck a few strands behind my ear.

 _What a disaster!_ I think to myself, and it is in a half-hearted way that I advance on the trim lawn surrounding the central Commons Room. I am referring to my evening, a total _wash-out_ , in more informal terms. I am returning from Greg's house, where I fled from a most unpleasant discussion we were having. It had not started out so heatedly, but had escalated to levels I could no longer manage. This was our first real fight and I feel most confused by it. I think I am in a mild state of shock, actually.

Greg had been in an "off mood" to begin with, and when I asked him about it, it was problems he was having at work that were on his mind. As usual. Greg has a very stressful job (not that I do not!), since the future of the plant is mainly his responsibility. His father pressures him to always give more, and there are days when he literally can take no more. And I made the mistake of wanting to help tonight. I am just built that way, I guess, always flying towards a sensible solution. I have always been like that, even when I was a child "baking" mud pies in the back yard at home. One time, my father caught me sneaking water from a well to pour into the mud, as it had become too hard to model, and he was forever in awe of my determination at such a tender age. It probably means I am very stubborn, too, and I think most people who know me can attest to that.

I am not sure if I am now trying to justify what happened, give it a name, a reason. Greg did not seem to appreciate my thoughtful suggestions over problems at work, and the more I insisted, the more he became angry. I have never seen him as furious as he was tonight. He has a strong personality, but so far he has always been nothing but a gentleman with me. He likes seeing me happy, relaxed, and he often lets me choose what to do on our dates. As I said, he usually tries to leave his work stress behind when he is in my company. But maybe I was too insistent tonight, or the argument became too overwhelming for him, because he neared me at one point and took me by the arms. He started shaking me, not with great force, but the pressure on my arms was strong and it caused me to yelp in pain.

"You are hurting me, Greg!" I called out, my voice sounding shrill and desperate. When he saw the panicked look in my eyes, he immediately let go of me, his mouth hanging a bit open as if he did not know what to say or do next. But I took charge, as per usual, and ran quickly outside towards the place where I had parked the Geo Cruiser.

I remember no details of how I got on the Island, and now I find myself outside the closed off collection of huts, where the rest of my friends are probably sleeping. I run my hands over my arms and wince, glad that I took a cardigan along with me. There could be faint bruises beginning to form and I surely do not want anyone to see them. This is insane! It is hard to believe that such a thing could ever happen to me. I have never experienced anything physical like this before. My father was a hard man, and we led a hard life in Russia, but he never as much raised one little finger to me. This feels like an out of body phenomenon and I do not even know how to categorize it. Maybe I am more stunned than anything. And a little angry. I have always believed no one has the right to hurt another human being, and even self-defense holds its issues for me. Plus, I do not think that Greg's reaction was proportionate to what I did, which was actually trying to help him out!

My cell phone buzzes in my purse and I take it out to examine it. There is a message waiting from Greg. My eyebrows furrow and I bite my lip over what to do. I am feeling quite upset and do not want to hear from him right now, even if it is some sort of apology. But my logic (often my worst enemy) urges me to read the text and I do so, taking in a deep breath.

 _Linka I don't know what came over me. I can't believe I did something so stupid... Forgive me. I feel so terrible right now and it's my just punishment but please tell me it will end at some point and you'll talk to me again? You know I care about you... I just messed up... I'm sorry. I promise you it will NEVER happen again... I hate myself right now! Please?_

A part of me does not like his pathetic apology. A part of me feels a softness at his words, for I can tell they are heartfelt. Another part of me feels vulnerable, naked. These are all things I am not used to and the mixture of them in my head makes me feel dizzy.

I push the door to the Commons Room open and instantly, the smell of freshly popped corn reaches my nose. My stomach grumbles as if on cue, reminding me I have yet to eat. But I only feel a sense of nausea and not actual hunger. The room is dimly lit by a lone, tall lamp in the corner; the bluish glow of the television lights up the rest of the darkness. On the couch are Wheeler and Gi, a plethora of snacks littering the cushion between them. Everything from candy to chips and soda, but thankfully those two do not have to watch their figures. I am a bit more careful about what I eat. I like to know that my body image portrays someone slim and healthy. Maybe it is another form of control I exercise over myself, but it suits me fine.

An actual flash of envy crosses my mind when I look at the pair of them, for they look so comfortable and cozy sitting beside each other, taking in some old movie they will both talk about at breakfast in the morning. They are wearing sweat shirts with the same sports team logo on the front, Wheeler sporting the hood over his red hair, Gi with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail and faint lips gloss on. This to me looks like the perfect picture of a great night in, _unlike_ the evening I just had.

"Linka!" Gi spots me first, and a ready smile spreads over her petite face. "How was your date?"

I am standing so awkwardly over them that I decide to sit down in the chair adjacent to the couch, clutching the purse in my lap. My eyes travel to Wheeler, who is readily examining me, and I feel the slightest jolt. He is always able to cause this reaction inside me and I have long given up trying to understand it. I am afraid he will read into my shaken mood, for he is skilled at doing that, so I choose to smile in response to Gi's question. My hope is they will not pick up the falseness behind it.

"Fine."

There is a sense of discomfort whenever I talk about dating Greg, as I know Wheeler has not fully accepted this yet. Nor will he ever, I think. I try not to let it bother me or our harmony in the group, but it is not always easy. There is this unspoken tension between Wheeler and I. More often than not, we make it work, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I were to give in to the feelings I secretly have for him. These are strange, inexplicable emotions that overtake me whenever he is standing a little too close to me or when he looks at me a certain way. Mainly, it frustrates me. A lot. My only defense is to snap back at him, or avoid him for a couple of days, until I feel I am in control again. Then the whole vicious cycle starts all over again as soon as he smiles at me in that way of his.

"You're home early."

It is Wheeler who has spoken up and I notice the sneering curve of his lips. It usually means trouble. "Was Greg afraid he was gonna turn back into a pumpkin?"

The blood flushes to my cheeks and I stand up, as violently as a lightening bolt. I can see Gi's shocked reaction, her mouth set in a small "o". She does not offer a ready comment but I do.

"Oh, grow up, Wheeler!"

I storm out of the room, leaving them both stunned by my bad temper, exacerbated even more tonight by all that has happened. I do not care about what they will have to say about me. I have had just enough of _everybody_!

I reach my hut and collapse on my bed fully dressed. Usually, I take great care in getting ready for bed, taking off my makeup, brushing my teeth, but all of a sudden I do not care about these things.

 _That Wheeler_! There are times I simply cannot stand him. Must he live to simply infuriate me? I am in this predicament because of him, anyway, and this sends my fury into overdrive. The first time Greg called to ask me out, I remember I was so excited I ran directly to Gi to share the news. But after a few moments, strange feelings of guilt took a hold of me, and I was both happy and sad in the exact same moment. And suddenly, I _had_ to see Wheeler. I badly wanted confirmation from him that it was all right to proceed. _Did I want to proceed_? As I said earlier, there has always been this ghost-romance between the Yankee and myself, and standing at this crossroads, I grew very confused.

That day, I found him in the Commons Room and as I approached, I discovered he was talking on the phone, to some girl named Christy, nonetheless. The smile on his face was like an arrow to my heart. Apparently, he was having a blast flirting over the telephone with some random girl, and I left unnoticed.

 _That was it_! I vowed to myself that day. It was plain as the sun that Wheeler's main source of entertainment were girls, he liked trying to collect them like playing cards. And I would not be one of them! I needed to distract myself from him, from all the madness that involved him, so I immediately called Greg back to announce I would be delighted to join him for dinner.

I cannot remember ever experiencing such a strange moment in my life. I was bathed in enthusiasm over Greg and heartbreak over Wheeler. I wish I could say that the enthusiasm won out, or that I was experiencing both things in fair parts, but for the rest of the day, I felt utterly heartbroken. It bothered me then, and it makes me angry that it still bothers me now.

Is it my lot in life to feel forever overwhelmed by the strange pull Wheeler exercises over me? Shall I never be truly free of it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Wheeler**

 _Fuck_.

I watch wordlessly as Linka storms out of the Commons Room, her blonde hair flying behind her with the quick movement, wondering if I've achieved some world record for the number of times I've pissed her off lately. There is a dark side of me that loves the angry glint in her lively eyes and the contrast between her soft lips and the hard line she sets them in when she's upset.

"Way to go, _slick_ ," Gi is half-laughing beside me, but neither of us appears too worried. I think we're all used to my reckless behavior by now; it's become second nature.

"What can I say? I'm a masochistic bastard," I conclude, jiggling my foot up and down on the floor and crossing my arms over my chest.

Has it always been this way between Linka and me? Probably. I mean, we've always stood on rocky ground, but my hope is that I'm not the only one who attributes it to _attraction_. Linka to me is just... damn it, she's perfection! Her body, the way she carries herself, her heart when she lets her guard down. It all draws me in, almost resembling hypnosis from a rattle snake. Beautiful and dangerous at the same time.

The rare times she actually let me get close to her can only be described as being at a rave on drugs. I'm not exaggerating, it was that intense! I became simply lost in those beautiful green eyes and my heart started jack-hammering away in my chest. Her scent overwhelmed me, it was the faint rose essence of her shampoo, and I think my eyes glazed over. When my mouth tasted hers, well, to me, that's the closest I'll ever get to heaven. I wish she hadn't pushed me away soon after, but I take solace in the fact that she let the kiss last a few seconds. I've put tremendous hope in those couple of seconds, when we both surrendered to each other. Maybe I'm terribly pathetic and desperate, I don't know.

"She seemed kinda tense." Gi pulls her legs up and rests her head on her knees, while turning her eyes to me.

"I don't blame her, having to spend an entire night with that jerk," I mutter, reaching for more candy worms. I chew on their sugary bodies thoughtfully.

"Wheeler, you _are_ aware no one is forcing her to date Greg? I know you have a hard time accepting it, but she may actually _like_ him."

I fail to see what Linka sees in that bulky suit-and-tie yuppie. He's so self-righteous, it drives me nuts! I've never seen him crack a smile or make an awesome joke, I swear he's the definition of _blah_. I don't like his brusque ways, either. He's wound so tight he's bound to snap one of these days. Linka needs a sunny guy, someone who can make her smile and ease her mind. She can be pretty intense herself, so to balance it out, she needs a laid-back dude. It's like the yin-yang theory, and Asian philosophers usually know their shit.

"Can I ask you something?" Gi suddenly speaks and I turn to her. She's distracted me from my reveries and I shake my head a little to clear it. It's as messy as my room in there.

Gi is playing with the straw in her glass and I watch her take in a small breath before lifting her eyes to me. "Do you ever think that, at some point, you'll tire of this... _game_? I mean, you and Linka... does _that_ have a future?"

I laugh a little. "I feel like you're interviewing me for a job, little mermaid! Like 'where do you see yourself five years from now'? Jeez!"

Gi laughs openly and her face relaxes a little. I like that we have such mutual understanding between us, Gi's great! I can talk to her about any crazy thing that crosses my mind and she lets me get away with it. I feel like she gets my predicament with Linka without judging me for it.

"Well, maybe someday some girl will come along who'll make you forget Linka. I don't wanna be the bearer of bad news, but I think she's kinda... _moving on_ , right?"

I sit in silence and take in the images on the screen, lost as to where the movie is going. Is my hope as senseless as this movie, then? But, I can't believe that! Linka has had crushes before, but they've come and gone. The only constant is _us_. And as for other girls, as Gi says, well, all I can say is I've tried! I'll be the first to admit I like women. _A lot_. I'm just a flirt by nature, and girls respond well to that type of confidence. The funny thing is, I usually date girls who have very little in common with Linka. They are a lot more laid-back... dare I say, _easy_? They're pretty eager to give me all kinds of attentions, and that suits me fine for a night or two. But I could never build anything serious with someone like that! I don't think I've ever deceived any girl I've been with, either. I always act fairly detached emotionally, making it clear that I'm only interested in the physical, in the moment. And plenty of girls are just fine with that. There are girls I've never heard from again, others who decide to call me again at some point or other, but it has never gone beyond that. No other woman has ever ruled over my emotions as effortlessly as Linka can.

"I don't know, Gi," I shrug finally and she gives me a half nod, before plunging into a pensive mode.

"Who's to say what's gonna happen tomorrow, the next day or the day after that? Don't worry your pretty little head about it and let's get back to the movie. Whaddya say?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Linka**

The clouds envelop the Geo Cruiser as if it were wrapped in soft cotton and we cruise along. The Planeteers are off to a conservatory in South America, and even though we have been flying for at least a few hours, I do not feel tired yet. I sigh, before turning my head to monitor the rest of my comrades. Gi is plugged into her music while Ma-Ti is snoring softly in his seat, and Kwame is lost in a magazine. Wheeler is piloting. When we take longer trips, Wheeler always offers to fly us. We all know it is because he cannot sit still for very long. He needs to be busy with something or else he will drive himself _and us_ crazy! He is filled with a higher sense of energy than the rest of us. Sometimes I think he has superhuman powers! But then when he does fall asleep, it is almost impossible to awaken him. Maybe it is because that is the only time his body is really at rest. We all tease him that if we ever get hit by a tsunami on Hope Island, we will not be able to wake him up to call Captain Planet. He laughs along with us and is generally a good sport about it.

One of the things I appreciate most about the Yankee is how laid back he is. Sometimes that can also be a fault of his, however. But Wheeler is the person you can turn to if you are looking for reassurance. He paints things in a lighter perspective, condemning fatalism. This brings me back to thoughts of Greg, and I cannot help but compare those two.

I sigh again, twisting my hands in my lap. Last night Greg and I made up. I had ignored him for a few days after our last date, and after probably two or three hundred texts from him, he convinced me to meet him at his apartment. As soon as Greg saw me, he embraced me and kissed me, even though I was initially holding back. Maybe I wanted to keep my distance after what had happened. But then Greg turned into a fabulous host and offered me some wine as he went on to make dinner. He is actually a great cook. I felt myself relaxing as I watched him in the kitchen and he seemed very at ease.

I cannot lie, I enjoyed myself. I like the fact that Greg can hold down a successful job, take care of a house (his place is spotless!), and navigate in the _grown-up_ world effortlessly. Maybe it communicates security to me. He acted sweet the entire night. Well, I only wish he had not tried to be _too smooth_ with me on the couch after dinner. I have allowed a few kisses in the course of our relationship, but he was trying to take it further last night and I have to admit that my heart was not in it. I still have to get to know him better in order too feel more confident with heightened intimacy. Sure, he is a good kisser... it is _nice_. But I cannot help but think that something is _missing_. Maybe I am crazy? After all, what else could I want?

I bite my lip, feeling quite annoyed with myself. I wish the Yankee had never tried to kiss me. He has given me a _twisted_ reference point, I think. It is because when Wheeler kissed me, and it was brief because the gesture completely _stunned_ me, he unleashed this electrical, lighting storm inside me. I had never before felt such heat inside me, such passion awakening, and I have not felt it since. Compared to Greg ( _why am I doing this?_ ), Wheeler's mouth is much warmer, so much more comforting, almost like a soft, sweet assault that, in the moment, paralyzed me with fear at how perfect it was. I cannot remember if I smacked him afterwards, but it was only because he had wound me up with so much energy that an explosion was bound to happen!

I am completely lost in my thoughts, and cannot help but feel like the wounded birds in my father's mines. Sometimes I get extremely locked up in my emotions because I push them too deep down inside me, without giving them a chance to breathe. And when they do erupt, it is as damaging as an oil spill.

A sense of unexplainable melancholy grips me and I go through the motions of preparing for landing. I do not make any sort of conversation with the others and busy myself preparing my things. Then, the Cruiser empties out and I slowly make my way out of the cabin, as well, still distracted.

I find myself being raised in the air and carried smoothly out of the Geo Cruiser, a pair of strong arms circling my waist. I look into Wheeler's blue eyes as he slowly sets me down, the contact bringing us closer.

"Why the sad face, beautiful?" he smiles cheerily, glancing into my eyes for a careful inspection. His arms are still locked around me as if it is the most natural thing in the world and I notice that my own hands are still lingering on his biceps.

"It is... _nothing_." I try to shrug it off because I do not even know what is wrong with me. It is incredible that he picked up something was amiss in the first place! He must be used to my _vibes_ by now.

"Well, good. Because I like your name and I don't wanna have to start calling you Debbie."

I look up at him purely confused.

"As in Debbie Downer?"

Laughter is suddenly erupting out of me at his words and the tension I have felt for most of the trip eases. "Yankee, you always say the silliest things!"

"At least I got a smile out of you," Wheeler replies with a grin, his eyes caressing the curve of my lips. His fingers lightly brush my cheek and I hold my breath at his contact. I will never figure out why his touches feel so _intimate_ to me, or how easily he can get my heart to race. It is beyond all logic, possibly.

"You're okay, babe?" His tone is more serious as he asks me this, and his eyes become still like calm waters.

I blink up at him and nod my head. It touches me that Wheeler is able to sense my states of mind with such ease and that he cares enough to stop and analyze them with me. This comes natural to him, too. I think it is an innate warmness he possesses, and I enjoy its feel on me. It is like a soft, woolen blanket that envelops me.

The other three Planeteers break up our closeness by investigating what is taking us so long to join them, and I slowly free myself from Wheeler's arms. I turn to follow them and go back to pretending that Wheeler does not have this great effect on me. I should be skilled at this by now, but his persistence keeps putting tiny chinks in my armor. And if every dam is bound to break sooner or later, as they say, then we may be heading for trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Gi**

As soon as we finish in South America, it's time for our charity boat cruise event. I'm personally excited for this! Who wouldn't like dressing up and sailing off into the sunset with your closest friends, a private cabin _and_ an open bar? Maybe I'm a tad biased, but I love spending as much time out on the water as possible. I feel truly in my element, at home, and it's even more amazing falling asleep lulled by the waves underneath. It will also be a great opportunity for us to catch up with the founders of the organizations that are dedicated to keeping the oceans clean.

Linka and I have just arrived at the port, catching a taxi from the hotel where we were staying. The boys have gotten here before us, as they take no time getting ready, and as Linka pays the driver, I check my lipstick in the small round mirror I carry in my purse. I have chosen a pastel pink bandage dress that wraps around my figure with nice results, matching it with mauve heels and minimal golden jewelry.

"Come on, Gi, or the boat will leave without us!" Linka is saying, gesturing me along. Linka always looks beautiful and tonight is no exception. She has put her hair up in a soft twist, and long dangling earrings are nearly brushing her bare shoulders. Her dress is strapless with an empire waist, falling fluidly just above the knees, the color a striking green. I watch her feet glitter in silver sandals as we rush to the dock.

Fortunately, there is still a group of people waiting to embark the boat and we spot the boys waving to us. Kwame and Ma-Ti are wearing black suits, accepting Wheeler's dare that they wear bow ties, as well. They look handsome although uncomfortable in their formal wear. Wheeler is instead sporting his own take on 'dress up', and I immediately deem him handsome. He looks great in a beige blazer over a white button down shirt, well-fitted navy jeans and white sneakers. I nearly smile as I recall Wheeler's last birthday. It's safe to say that he has a sneaker fetish, so the four of us independently of each other bought him four different pairs of shoes. Imagine our amusement as he opened his gifts! Wheeler was, of course, ecstatic and we were all laughing so hard it makes for a great group memory. That and how we all had too much champagne that evening!

The American in question whistles at us as we come closer and he readily offers each of us an arm as we get in line to board the boat. "Let the good times roll, ladies!"

We are chatting mindlessly as we get closer to the ramp, when suddenly, a voice from behind makes us turn around.

"Wait for me!"

"Greg!" Linka replies, her tone of voice surprised as she promptly releases Wheeler's arm. She makes her way to the brown haired man, and he holds her by the waist and kisses her cheek.

I sense Wheeler tensing up beside me, the line of his jaw becoming more firm, his eyes narrowing a little. _What's a boat cruise without some drama?_ I think gaily to myself, and I squeeze his arm, hoping to give him some type of comfort. I know it must not be easy on him, but I'm secretly glad that Linka will be occupied with Greg for the rest of the night. Wheeler needs to slowly come to terms with things, and maybe seeing it with his own eyes will help him understand the situation better.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you had a work event tonight," Linka is turning to Greg and as she does so, she places just enough distance between them to avoid feeling embarrassed in front of us. That's another thing about Linka. She is not a proud supporter of public displays of affection. I guess that would be out of line with her character. As for me, I know I would not be able to help myself if I were in love with a guy; it would come natural to me to cuddle in public, but then again, I'm a lot more 'zen' about my emotions.

"I wanted to surprise you," Greg is smiling, before acknowledging the rest of us with a nod. "My plant helped to sponsor this event."

"That is wonderful, Greg!" Linka is gushing, taking his arm.

"Oh, goodie," Wheeler half mutters, but we all hear him, and Linka gives him a dirty look in exchange. Wheeler turns his back on the happy couple and pulls me along with him, and I already know he'll be in a bad mood for the rest of the night. Kwame and Ma-Ti fortunately jump to the rescue and entice Greg in conversation, and I admire the balance that the rest of us have had to create over the years to deal with Wheeler/Linka tension. We are quite used to their teeter-totter emotions and energies, and we do our best not to let it endanger our group.

Ever the positive girl, I try to tell myself that maybe I can convince Wheeler to lighten up a little, and I'm thrilled to be on his arm as we board the boat. It has been decorated elegantly and a great ballroom has been created in the main room. There is a vast dance floor with wrap-around bars and waiters that walk about with large trays of hoer d'oeuvres in hand. An orchestra is providing very pleasant background music and I'm momentarily taken by the light show on the dance floor. It's all very soft and romantic.

"Let's get a drink," I suggest to Wheeler and he nods like that's the best idea yet.

"You just read my mind, little mermaid."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Wheeler**

I finish what must be my third Jack Daniel's, tuning in and out of the conversation I am somehow holding up with Gi. We are sitting on red stools at the central bar, and most people are dancing their troubles away. I'm trying to focus, but my eyes keep turning to Linka and that _idiot_ beside her. I notice the possessive way he holds her close to him, as if he is marking his property. It makes me sick with rage and my only response is to order another drink.

"Good thing you can hold your liquor," Gi observes beside me, then giggles over her fruity alcoholic concoction, proving that not all of us have the same capacity.

"It's all in the genes," I shrug, a little sourly, and immediately start on my next drink as soon as it's placed in front of me. Some parents pass on amazing mathematical skills to their kids, others incredible athletic ability. My dad apparently has given me the gift of withstanding large amounts of alcohol. I don't remember a time when my dad wasn't taking a swig out of something from a bottle, or breaking empty glasses against the kitchen wall. You know, those _warm_ and _fuzzy_ memories all kids have. I was often embarrassed being associated with my dad growing up, and our relationship is pretty gelid from all the years of open war between us. My mom says he will die of heartbreak, and I tell her it will most likely be liver failure. It doesn't shock me anymore that I'm able to be so aloof where my family is concerned. I've figured out it's my way of shielding myself from pain, disappointment and other things that no kid should ever be exposed to.

"You know, they don't make too bad of a couple," Gi suddenly comments, and I notice that she has followed my glance across the room.

" _Please_. He's an ass," I retort, squeezing the glass in my hand and testing its strength.

"Wheeler, you would think that of Greg even if he was Prince Charming!" Gi smiles a little, placing a hand on my arm. "Besides, you barely know him."

"So? You can have _vibes_ about people and I'm picking up nothing good from him."

"I give up!" She sighs dramatically, before holding out her glass to me as if for a toast.

I set my now empty glass on the counter and my eyes briefly meet Linka's. She is standing off to one side with Greg as he talks to a few guests. He's probably boring her to tears with his talks about his plant. That's another thing about Greg, he never knows when to shut up! And suddenly, I'm following my urge to rescue Linka. I give Gi a wink and a smile before taking easy strides to the other side of the room, towards the most beautiful woman here.

Linka eyes me quizzically as I stand before her and I take her hand as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"How 'bout a dance, babe?" I'm grinning at her, hoping to be charming, as I gently pull her on the dance floor and away from Greg. He's too wrapped up in conversation to voice an opposition (he likes _appearing_ well-mannered to others) and I ignore the venom in his eyes as he watches my arms lock around Linka's waist.

Linka is taken off guard as I start twirling her around the dance floor and I feel in high spirits again. Maybe it's the Jack Daniel's in me, but I mostly attribute it to the effect Linka has on me. It's stronger than any drink ever invented.

"You look beautiful. The color of your dress matches your eyes perfectly."

"Wheeler, must you be so rude?" Linka is not in the right vein for compliments, apparently. She sounds exasperated.

"What? Don't tell me you weren't bored a moment ago! I thought you could use some fun!"

"You cannot treat Greg this way." Linka's eyes are wide and her mouth is slowly curving into a pout, and I need to focus to keep myself from nearing her further. I still don't fully understand how easily I can get lost in fantasies of kissing her mouth at length, or holding her impossibly close to me. It's an unresolved mystery not even Scooby Doo could crack, if you ask me!

"He doesn't need to be so jerky, either!" I voice in my defense, my tone childish, and my hands accidentally brush the bare skin of her back. The contact gives me a strange charge of electricity and I see the same recognition in her eyes. Linka is very skilled at pretending to ignore these moments between us, however, and she blinks up at me before sighing at length.

"All right. Let us hear about these _bad_ things Greg is doing."

"It's not _what_ he does, it's _how_ he does things," I say, immediately realizing the ambiguity in my statement that could easily make it null. I'm the one who's frustrated now because I madly want Linka to see how ill-fitted they are together. "Like when he takes your hand and pulls you along, well, does he need to use such force? Or when he puts his arm around your waist, it's like he could leave marks from being so rough!"

Linka immediately stops dancing and glares up at me, her eyes wide like saucers in her delicate face. For just a moment I cannot read her reaction, but then she starts taking a step away and I know I'm losing her.

"He's not right for you, Linka!" I insist fiercely, hoping to talk some sense into her.

"And who _is_ right for me, then, Wheeler? Since you seem to know so much about what is good for me!"

Linka often retaliates with a sort of coldness that can be shocking if you don't know her very well. I've learned over the years not to take it too personally. I get that it's a defense mechanism of hers. It's similar to the type of shield I've had to construct on my own skin over the years.

I want to badly reply that it's _me_ , _I'm_ the one who'd be good for her. I've had time to analyze this and I solemnly believe it. It's like I can frustrate her like no other, enrage her even, but at the same time, I know how to calm her down when needed. There is an unspoken bittersweet symphony between us and I hear its call vividly. It reminds me of that mythological story of Ulysses with the sirens singing, and the way they were trying to entice him to jump into the sea and drive him mad! As I've said before, enchanting and lethal at the same time, that's Linka to me.

"I am getting very tired of your jealousy games, Wheeler. I have to go now."

I watch powerlessly as Linka turns away from me and I am left standing alone in the middle of the floor. I shove my hands in my pockets and turn in the other direction, suddenly needing some fresh air on my skin. Her stubbornness can really fire me up! She is able to put up these insanely high walls between us that are impossible to climb at times.

I feel useless and dejected as I make my way outdoors. The breeze is sharp and cold on my face and I welcome it. I lean over the railing and examine the moving water against the side of the boat. It's pitch black, with no rays of light piercing it. I wonder if this is the same fate that awaits my chances with Linka, and the thought alone brings me the same agony as a punch to the gut.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Linka**

I am moving slowly towards Greg, distracted and disturbed by my conversation with Wheeler. I do not like the fact that Wheeler can look inside me so easily, like a mirror, and read things about me I am not ready to disclose. His perceptiveness frightens me a little. I cannot stand his arrogance, either, for the Yankee must always be right in order to be happy. I have that aspect to my personality, as well, so maybe that is why I find it so difficult to let myself go with him. It is like looking into my own reflection, where all positives and negatives are painfully highlighted.

Greg is ending the conversation he is having with an elderly lady and when he turns to me, I see his smile fading a little. I notice the muscles in his jaw becoming tense, his eyes becoming one shade darker. He takes my arm, his fingers closing tightly around it, and he leads me back on the dance floor. His grip is like steel and I do my best not to wince.

"Since you enjoy dancing so much..." Greg half explains when he sees the confused look on my face, and his tone reflects his touch on my skin. I do not care for his smile right now. It is jagged somehow, badgering, with an almost cruel aura to it. His arms move to close around my waist and we are lost in the crowd of dancers.

For a moment I panic. It is an irrational sensation; it reminds me of that split second when one fears being trapped inside a stall in a public bathroom. A flash of primal fear. Instinctively, I place my hands over his chest and push him away slightly, since he has pulled me in so much I barely have any room to breathe. I do not like the firm grip he has on me, probably because I am not used to feeling so constricted.

"Is it Wheeler's arms you prefer around you, then?" Greg is musing, seeming entertained by my need for freedom, but also angry.

" _What_?" is my one outraged reply, holding back a string of Russian swear words I badly want to utter, instead.

"God, Linka, don't play dumb blonde with me!"

And suddenly I am fuming and indignant. " _How dare you_?"

"It's so obviously plain he fancies you. How do you think it feels watching _that_ from the sidelines? Well, let me tell you... _shitty_! That's how it feels! And you know what's worse? All these people here know we're together! Do you know how ridiculous that makes me look? I hate that, Linka!"

Greg's body is nearly shaking with the strength of his emotions and all I can do is watch him wide-eyed. His outburst has left me speechless. I am now a mixture of rage, guilt, confusion, and doubt. I cannot believe he would think I would openly flirt with Wheeler in his presence! I guess I may have done so when Greg is not around... and maybe that is why I feel so wounded in my pride. Is it because I feel like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar? I know that Greg's behavior is wrong, unacceptable even, but then I wonder how much of it is caused by me? Surely, Greg is not a bad person! Is it true, then? Is the way I act with Wheeler too outrageous, too out of hand? Is Greg simply correcting my behavior? Well, even if that were the case, he does not need to be so harsh with me! _Right?_

"Greg, Wheeler and I are friends! And we work together. If you feel threatened by that, there is not much I can do about it." I have settled on this cool response, and I hope he cannot hear the treacherous beating of my heart. His brash behavior is awakening a guarded vulnerability inside me I am not used to. It is rare for me to reprimanded by someone.

Greg's eyes light up at my words. His hand travels up my arm to grip my shoulder a little too firmly. "Here's some advice. Don't jump so quickly into his arms next time."

" _Bozhe moi_! Let go of me, Greg!" And now I am the one who is becoming fired up as I try prying him off me. I take a step backwards but his hand is on my lower back, pushing me against him.

"Don't even _think_ of walking away now! You can play those little games with _him_ , but you won't mortify _me_ in the same way, not in front of all these people!" Greg is hissing at me, eyes narrow and jaw clenched. Immobile, I breathe in and clearly hear the blood rushing in my ears. A few minutes of never-ending silence pass between us. My head is nearly spinning at this point from the tension and my shoulders slump a little. Maybe it is a covert sign of defeat, it is hard for me to say.

I hear Greg sigh and suddenly, he has releases me from his vice-like grip. "Linka," he's voicing with a calmer tone as he runs a hand through his hair. His eyes are now less intense and he is thinking carefully about which words to use. "Look... I don't like doing this. Arguing. I just... can we forget about it?"

He pulls me in for a hug but my body is uncertain, stiff. How confusing! I am not fond of emotionally-charged rollercoaster rides. In all fairness, it can be argued that I go through those with Wheeler, but that is totally different from what is happening at the moment. I never have anything to fear with Wheeler. Sure, sometimes he raises his voice to me, but that is as far as he will ever take it. And even then, that only happens when I _really_ provoke him. Apparently, I am capable of doing that well. I am the first to admit that I am no angel; there are times I act despicably. Maybe it is because I like Wheeler's attentions? So, then, does that make Greg right about everything? Is he angry with me for legitimate reasons?

"You want to go have a drink at the bar?" Greg whispers close to my ear. He has softened suddenly, his swift change of mood confusing me, making me wonder if our argument in the middle of the dance floor _really_ happened. Did I really see that animalistic, savage glint in his eyes?

I nod a little in response, unable to find words, not even wishing to speak, actually. Greg places a kiss on my cheek and smiles, seeming satisfied at how pliant I have become. If there are alarm bells going off in my mind, I silence them with my insurmountable stubbornness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Gi**

The room suddenly becomes too stuffy and it is probably a good idea that I distance myself from the bar. I stand up from the stool and pull down my skirt with a giggle, liking the warm buzz of the alcohol inside my system. I try to remember the direction Wheeler took after dancing with Linka, and I find myself frowning. I'm now crossing the threshold from the warmth of the party into the cool, dark night and I cling my arms around my waist. There are a few people strolling about on the decks but I'm only interested in running into _him_.

 _God, why must I be so pathetic_? I want to shout, not to sure if I have, indeed, shouted that aloud! Maybe it's because I feel so comfortable with Wheeler. Being around him is like home, warm and comforting and natural and all around-wonderful. I sigh and shake my head, hoping that the cold will whisper some good sense into my crazed thoughts.

Finally, I spot Wheeler. He's intent on inspecting the dark ocean waters, leaning casually over the shiny railing. I raise my hand in greeting then laugh when I realize he can't see me because his back is turned to me. I must be really losing it!

"You jump, I jump, remember?" I call out, unable to keep the laughter out of my voice. Wheeler still claims that Linka and I dragged him to see _Titanic_ against his will, therefore we owe him big time. I totally think he enjoyed it at the time but is much too macho to actually admit it!

I watch him laughing as he turns to me, and I'm glad I've distracted him from probable gloomy thoughts. I saw how Linka deserted him on the dance floor and know just how much it affects him to be rejected time and again. I don't know how Linka has it in her to hurt him so blatantly. What's more incredible to me, however, is Wheeler's perseverance! She could make him walk to hell and back and he would still be capable of caring for her. This causes me to feel disturbed and guilty at the same time. How can I possibly get in the middle of something of that caliber? It's massive! But at the same time, it's _twisted_!

I lean against the railing beside him and shiver visibly. "Shit, it's cold out here!"

Wheeler immediately takes off his blazer and places it around my shoulders. I sense delicious traces of his warmth on the fabric and I swiftly lean into him. I rest my head on his shoulder, thus forcing his arm to remain around me. I sigh a little, taking in the scent of his favorite shaving cream on his skin. My heart is beating steadily in my chest and I close my eyes happily, listening to the sound of the waves languidly crashing into each other.

"What are you doing out here? Had enough of partying?" Wheeler asks me, and his tone is distracted as if I've interrupted deep musings.

"I figured I've probably earned a fierce enough hangover as it is," I giggle a little, clutching the blazer with my hands and enjoying our closeness. It's not like I can just jump into his arms any time I want, after all!

"And... I was worried about you."

"Me?" Wheeler echoes with a hint of surprise, looking down at me.

I nod. "I noticed you looking a little... bummed."

I feel him shrugging his shoulders and his eyes find a distant point on the invisible horizon. "Nothin' I ain't used to."

I channel my silence into a type of virtual hug that I hope envelops him warmly, comforting him when words cannot. We do not speak for a while and my imagination is running away with me, keeping me energized. It would be wonderful to fall asleep against him like this, wrapped cozily in his arms, breathing in the same breath of air...

"I was wondering," I'm suddenly saying, maybe to distract myself from the progression of my thoughts. "Do you ever think about... you know, the future? Like beyond the Planeteers? I guess... what's behind door number two type-of-a-thing?"

"Is that the pina coladas talking?"

I slap his arm and laugh along. "Shut up!"

"All right," Wheeler snickers, moving to rest his head against mine. "Explain, then."

"I mean, for example, for me, I want to be married someday... have children. I guess that's a big dream of mine. I love what we do, and I want to keep doing it for as long as we possibly can, but I also hope to reach other, important life goals. Does that make sense?"

"Sure."

I bite my lip then turn my head slightly so that I can meet his eyes. "Do you ever think about things like that? Of settling down, having a family?"

I examine his strong profile and my glance falls on his mouth. I'm completely drawn to Wheeler in this instant, and I don't care what it is, if it's wrong or right, I just want to lose myself in this sensation that overwhelms all defenses.

He shrugs and meets my eyes. His glance is clear and deep blue. "Not really. I don't think I'm in that place, yet, little mermaid. Let's not forget I'm a lot less mature than you are."

"But you're older than me!"

"Yeah, which reminds me, aren't you too young to be thinking about these sorts of things?"

"Hey, that biological clock doesn't stop ticking for anyone!"

"Well, trust me, you'll have no problems securing that rosy future you're hoping for," Wheeler smiles at me, and it's so sweet and sincere my brain feels like it's going to melt out of my ears. My lips curve into a smile and I feel light, as if I could glide on air.

"Wheeler..." I whisper and my voice falters. I'm unconsciously leaning more into him, and the next thing I know, my mouth is on his and for a glorious moment we are kissing. This is a million times better than in my dreams.

And just as quickly, Wheeler pulls away from me and our moment's over. He finds his voice, clearly stunned. "Gi." He lets go of me and the cold air that takes his place makes me shiver. I hold my breath without thinking, waiting for all hell to break loose. _He hates me... now it'll be so awkward... he'll quit the team and Linka will dismember my body_. I'm clearly working myself into a panic.

"I'm not... in the best head space right now. I... I think I'll head off to sleep. I'll walk you to your cabin if you want?"

I nod, looking down at my shoes and feeling the heat rising in my neck and cheeks. I'm so thankful Wheeler is responding in a way that is not embarrassing me further. He's clearly shocked by what's happened. I can't read from his tone if he thinks I'm crazy, completely over my head, or if he just needs time to get used to _this_ between us? I ponder this as we walk in silence. I know that I'll replay the feel of his mouth on mine even in dreams tonight and I'm suddenly not sure if it was a smart move for me pull. Was it best never knowing what I'm missing? But maybe I've given him the tiniest taste of what I could offer him? Would Wheeler be at all interested in that? Can my actual, tangible feelings be more to him than the imagined ones from Linka?

I have no answers, and Wheeler offers me none as he leaves me at my cabin door before wishing me a simple "good night". His face is unreadable, a cool mask, and my eyes follow his movements until he is out of sight. I realize I'm still wrapped in his blazer and I internally debate the usefulness of a time machine in a circumstance like this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Wheeler**

I've never been happier to be back on Hope Island. I'm only just beginning to discover the joys of calling some place "home", not in the physical sense of the word, but everything else it represents. I'm comfortable and free here in ways that I never was in Brooklyn. I have nothing to fear in this place, and the mild climate allows me to be outdoors as much as I like, which is most of the day for me. I'm not the type of guy who likes being cooped up indoors. I can only take so much of being still in one place, then I have to distract myself by running outside and doing something. The others sometimes joke that I have some attention deficit disorder or other. Although, I gotta say I'm much more focussed now than I initially was, and to me, that's progress.

I shift so that I can sit cross legged on the rocks, and check the tension on my fishing line. Kwame and I often come out here to fish, and he's taught me all about it. I'm not as good as him at it, he's always bringing in fresh fish for us to grill, but I don't mind at all just sitting here contemplating the waters. This is a good past time when I have things on my mind that need processing. For example, the boat cruise disaster!

Where to start? First, Linka being totally unreasonable and unyielding. She's probably one of the strongest persons I know in that sense. I really don't see what her point is in dating that butthole! It's like she's doing it to simply aggravate me! This is what I tell myself, and it makes me feel better. I refuse to believe she actually enjoys his presence or eagerly awaits his kisses...

I shake my head to erase those thoughts, like those magic drawing boards. My thoughts are like a bad trip and leave a bitter taste in my mouth. And, as if all these worries are not enough, I am still stunned by what Gi did! I'm not even sure if I imagined the kiss or not. As I said, I'm still stunned. I keep rationalizing it as Gi having too much to drink. Maybe the full moon and the dark ocean and the ambiance... I don't know, it could have gone to her head. I'm starting to wonder if I've encouraged her in any way to consider any romantic possibilities between us. I treat her like I treat other girls, basically, only, there is a special connection between us. I talk to her about anything and everything, and we have fun together. Gi's probably my best friend in the group, and what worries me now is how the kiss is going to impact our friendship. I mean, Gi to me is a cute, fun girl. If I had met her in a club or something back home, it would have been a different story. But I respect her too much for that, and I value her friendship to a point that I can't see her as anything else. I'm not comfortable with being someone who could break her heart. I couldn't stand for that!

So when I saw her the next day at breakfast, I tried to be smooth and pretend that nothing had happened. Gi was quieter than usual, and I actually saw a faint blush on her cheeks when she first greeted me. I seriously hope hers is not a crush, but more of a 'moment of weakness' type thing. No one more than me understands the lonely life of a Planeteer. I think it would take a great deal of effort juggling a relationship with someone _and_ traveling incessantly around the globe! Sometimes we don't know what day it is or what time zone we're in! So, I can see how dating each other would seem like the ideal solution to this problem (well, mathematically speaking, one of us would be out of luck, anyway... odd numbers and couples don't mix!).

All this aside, I've always believed in strong, initial attractions. Maybe I'm a hopeless romantic fool, like the kind you see in those old black and white movies, but to me, love is something that kinda hits you at first sight. It's like a shock, a lightening bolt, it's meant to make you stop and stare, give you goose bumps and butterflies. It's irrational, raw, visceral, and it doesn't let go. I've felt this with Linka, the first time I met her. I guess that's why I'm so stubborn when it comes to her. My strongest reaction, ever, was to her and I'll never be able to see her as just a friend. I'm beyond that, I've been beyond that since day one. This has caused me to reject the 'friends become lovers' approach to relationships. You can't have neutral feelings for someone and then _bam!_ , you love them. The _bam!_ has to come first.

I nearly laugh at my sophisticated theories before I notice the blonde swimmer in the distance. I take in her graceful, synchronized movements and wait for her to notice me before I raise my hand in greeting. Linka's hand emerges from the water, returning the gesture. She has stopped in her tracks, debating with herself what to do next, before she slowly approaches me. She is a strong swimmer, and besides running, this is another way she likes to keep fit. Discipline is important to Linka, I think it gives her a sense of safety, order. It's not like she has to do any of it, her body is beautiful, soft, perfectly-shaped. Girls immediately write her off because they are insanely jealous, guys immediately wanna get with her. Being Linka's tough!

She swims close to where I am and reaches out grasp the edge of a more rounded rock. "Catch anything?" she asks, and her smile is bright as she looks up at me.

I hold out my arms to her and offer her help out of the water. "So far, you're the best thing I've caught." I love watching the subtle play of emotions on her face when I blurt out these lines that always seem to hide a double meaning. I don't do it on purpose, everything I say tumbles out of my mouth unplanned! I'm almost _too_ genuine and that has gotten me into trouble before. But that's just how I am, I've always been like that.

Linka shifts her eyes from mine as she finds a sitting position on the rocks. She keeps her hands busy by wringing out her hair that she's fashioned in a long ponytail, and I watch the water droplets fall from her jaw.

"I am glad that we do not have to go anywhere today," she is saying, her legs dangling above the water. She seems relaxed, although her mind is far from being still.

What's great about us is that we easily bounce back from fights or disagreements. It's like we can't stay mad at each other. Was it only last night that I was chastising her and that she walked away from me angrily?

"Yeah, we've earned some serious lounging time!"

She nods and we sit in silence for a while, following the slow trajectory of the sun across the sky. In less than a few hours, there will be a spectacular sunset over the ocean waters, and it will be the sun's turn to rest.

Suddenly, I'm wondering what Gi is doing and how she's feeling. I frown a little to myself. Maybe I should talk to her, tell her that I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want things to change between us, not ever!

"Babe, can I ask you something?"

Linka slowly turns to me and her jade eyes meet mine. "You may."

"Do you think...?" I start, then sigh as I run a hand through my hair. "Like, is it possible that you can look at someone one way and then all of a sudden you see them in a different light? How often do you think that happens?"

"It all depends what has happened between these two people to change their previous dynamic," Linka shrugs, before thinking over my words further. Her mouth is so pretty when she's deep in thought, her bottom lip juts out a bit more than usual, often distracting me.

"Well, for example, off the top of my head here... two friends who decide to have a romantic relationship. Is one friend going to be the one who always feels stronger? There would need to be an initiator in that case? And wouldn't the second friend just kinda go along with it? After all, who wants to lose a friend, right?"

Linka is laughing at my overly analyzed soliloquy. "You have been thinking deeply about this, Yankee! Well, I have to say, what you have just said makes sense. I do not really believe in the friendship turning into passion theory, even though it has worked for a lot of people. I think, maybe, it makes me wonder, why was it not there in the beginning? Surely, someone would feel something so important from the start?"

"That's what I say!" I smile happily, ecstatic that Linka shares my viewpoint. I deem her way smarter than I'll ever be, so to have similar thoughts is like a compliment for me!

"Does fishing bring all these deep musings out of you?"

"Hey, I'm deep! I just don't let it show."

Linka smiles and our glances intertwine in that way that shuffles my thoughts and makes me lose track of things. It's not enough yet it's complete.

"It is a lot easier figuring you out than you think,Yankee," she says softly, clasping her hands in her lap and shaking her head a little.

"And it's a lot harder figuring you out than you think, babe," I readily reply, and she smiles a little secretive smile before her eyes meet the horizon.

"We are even, then." Her tone is placated and resolute and no other words need to be uttered between us tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Linka**

On our second day off in a row, I realize that my first instinct was not to immediately seek out Greg. This leaves me feeling uneasy, confused even. I search inside myself to find some truth, some answers, but all I feel is ambiguity. Then, I tell myself that I was probably looking forward so much to relaxing that I simply forgot about Greg. My own reasoning seems wild to me. So I try to better myself, try to make things right by heading off to his workplace. I am sure he will enjoy a surprise visit from me. I plan to arrive by lunchtime so that we can head off to a nearby café and eat something together.

As I cross the metal gates of the factory, I distractedly run a hand through my hair. I am not sure why I feel the need to gather myself before I see Greg. It is as if I am mentally preparing myself for... _something_. I do not know what! It is just... not as natural to be around him as it is with the rest of my friends. Or maybe it is that damn Yankee putting strange thoughts in my head! As much as I try to rationalize it, however, it really hit me that Wheeler noticed Greg's not so gentle way of treating me. Of course, what Wheeler does not know is that Greg is not always like that with me, only when he is very riled up. And that does not happen often, anyway. Maybe it is me who needs to calm down a little. I am quite aware that I have a fiery personality, as well as entertaining the need to be right when it comes to arguments. As Wheeler says, I need to _chill_. Greg is very mature so maybe I am the one who is being childish when it comes to these things.

I take a deep breath and set my shoulders back, and already I feel braver. All is quiet around me, leading me to assume that most workers are already enjoying their lunches. I turn into a small pathway, which leads to the back entrance of the offices. Greg is most likely to be there. It is not long before I hear strange sounds and I instinctive turn in the direction my ears are suggesting.

My body freezes in its tracks when my eyes take in the scene before me. There is a man sprawled out on the lawn, and I cannot tell how conscious he is. He is half moaning out, half choking. Greg is sitting on his torso, swinging repeated punches to the man's face. The sound his fist makes as it comes into contact with the man's skull is one of the most terrifying things I have ever heard. Greg's eyes are filled with a rage that makes them appear almost vacant. A chill runs over my entire body and suddenly I am calling out to him, and it comes out as a plea.

"Greg!"

I am running towards them now and in a panic I pull on Greg's arm, trying to get him to stop the massacre on the man's face, which I can now see is a bloody mask.

" **Stop!** " I yell, but the propulsion of his swinging arm sends me to the ground and I fall back on the grass into a sitting position. Greg does not seem to be hearing me or perhaps he is ignoring the unexpected interruption. I do the only thing I can think of in a time like this, on an instinct, and hold out my arm, feeling determination awakening inside me.

" _Wind!_ "

I create a small whirlwind, which picks up Greg and sets him on the other side of the lawn. I am quickly scurrying to the injured man and am greeted by the horrific sight of blood and mangled flesh.

"Help me," the man whispers, wheezing and coughing out blood. With shaky hands, I take off my jacket and place it gently behind his head, afraid that he will choke on the blood that is running down his nose like streams.

My stomach feels like it will bring up its contents to the surface and I look up. By some miracle, there are two workers slowly approaching in the distance.

"Call an ambulance!" I instruct them at the top of my lungs, frantic and suddenly dry-mouthed. "Quick!"

The next minutes are a blur set to the sound of my crazed heartbeat, and all I can do is look into the man's face as I try to reassure him that everything is going to be all right. The poor soul is moaning and trying to cry, but it is all such a mess that his face is unable to respond to the signals his brain is sending. I have a feeling this deranged image will be with me for a long time.

I breathe a sigh of relief as, minutes later, the man is being placed delicately on a stretcher by the paramedics and rushed off to hospital. I am still sitting on the grass, and I notice my hands are bloodied. My jacket is crumpled and stained red and as I get up, I try to push the nausea down my stomach. I take deep breaths and I stagger to a small water fountain so I can clean my hands. Greg is nowhere to be seen.

Somehow, my feet have decided to continue my previous journey and the next thing I know, I am standing outside the offices. I do not even bother knocking and I enter what I know is the main office. Greg is sitting behind the desk, typing away on his laptop. His face is an unreadable mask. He does not seem bothered by the fact that only moments ago, a human being was slowly bleeding to death on the grass outside his office. There are tiny drops of blood on his blue shirt and I cringe. My hand starts to shake against the doorknob and I pull my arms close to my body, clasping both my hands in front of me to steady them.

"What happened?" I hear myself asking, but the questions are many and my emotions are as battered as that poor man I just saved. It dawns on me and my eyes become wide. "You would have killed him, Greg, had I not intervened!"

Greg snorts and snaps his laptop to a close. I jump at the sound it makes, the echo of my heartbeat drowning out the rest.

"It's nice to know where your loyalties lie, by the way."

His eyes are so cold I barely recognize him. I cannot understand how he cannot be shaken up by what just happened. How can he be immune to such brutality?

"I could not stand by and watch you murder a man!"

"Will you quit being so dramatic, Miss Superhero? I was only making sure he got the point."

I shake my head, not sure how to continue this ludicrous conversation. My body is uselessly standing in the doorway, and I realize I dare not go further. My mind finds it difficult to process how calm Greg is, as if this is some game to him. Or... as if he has done this before.

"Thanks for asking, but that man was trying to blackmail both me and my father. He would have brought the whole plant down, and I'll be damned if I don't go down without a fight."

"I do not care about your reasons! Nothing justifies what you were doing to that man!" I am suddenly angry and my nails are digging into my clenched fists.

I spend a good part of my life defending the helpless and bettering the world, and when I am faced with such hatred and ugliness, a raw fury rises inside me. These things make my purpose in life, my work, insignificant, overriding all my efforts. And I very much hate to be written off like that.

"Well, unfortunately, I don't have magical rings like yours, so I have to make do with mere physical strength."

Greg is grinning as if he is actually amused by this. _Bozhe moi!_ I do not think I have ever been more stunned in my life. Or appalled.

"Or maybe you can teach me how _not_ to lose my temper? Maybe hug some trees instead?"

My eyes narrow and I am glaring at Greg, like a lioness ready to pounce. My mind is numb and suddenly this office feels like it could choke the air out of my lungs. I turn and disappear into the hallway wordlessly, and only when I am outside do I run, needing the air to cleanse my spirit from the horror of this visit.

I let myself surrender to fear and my mind is filled with one disturbing question: _who_ _ **is**_ _Greg?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Gi**

While the boys are outside loading the Geo Cruiser, Linka and I are in the kitchen packing supplies. We are supposed to inspect a national park and report the conditions of its endangered wildlife, which means we'll most likely have to camp overnight to get all the data registered. We're kinda used to camping, we try to make light of it and use it as an opportunity to goof around a bit. Last time, for example, Wheeler started with his late-night ghost stories around the bonfire, scaring Ma-Ti half to death and laughing about it.

Speaking of Wheeler, what can I say but... _sigh_! I haven't gotten a chance to be alone with him after the boat cruise kiss, and we've steered clear of the topic. I can tell that he's uncomfortable with it. He treats me as if the whole thing never happened. I try to tell myself not to take it personal. After all, this is Wheeler we're talking about! He's anything but relationship-oriented, not to mention that he's been half in love with Linka since, like, forever. I think he's processing things and I am willing to give him some time to think things over. At some point, I do want to have a conversation with him, even though I'm not quite sure what I want to tell him, yet. Sometimes, it's like those ridiculous high school series where all the characters are trying to reach emotional independence! I still don't know what I'm expecting out of this crush I have on Wheeler. Even if he were to give me a chance, it would make for one insane love triangle between me, him and Linka; I'm not sure our group dynamics could take so much strain. These facts are constantly swirling around my brain (I call it the voice of reason), yet I can't help but yearn for more moments like the one on the boat cruise (the voice of trouble!).

Linka is as lost inside her private thoughts as I am inside mine this morning. She's been extremely quiet since yesterday and I wish I could read her better. She's damned hard to crack! I give her a small smile and she meets my eyes distractedly.

"That's the last of them!" I say as I zip up the bag with all the canned goods. Linka nods and helps me close the other bag that's on the table.

"What's up?" I ask her straight out, touching her arm lightly, hoping to communicate warmth to her.

Linka sighs a little and bites her lip. "I am sorry, Gi. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Were you with Greg yesterday?" I venture, then watch her nod slowly. She does not add anything else and I move us to take a seat on the wooded chairs.

"How's it going with him?"

Linka crosses one leg over the other and leans forward a bit. Her hair falls forward to frame her face and I admire the natural beauty of her features.

"I think I am starting to realize that we are very different. You know... how we react to things. I am confused, Gi! I did not know relationships could be so... complicated."

"Tell me about it!" I roll my eyes before giving a little laugh. "Guys are like a different species! There's a guy that's confusing me, too."

Linka's interest is piqued and she turns to me with a softer glance in her eyes. "What? You never told me there was a guy."

"It's complicated... I'm afraid I can't talk about it," I shrug, and immediately try to change topics. There's no way I can talk to Linka about Wheeler! "So, you're not too sure about Greg, are you?"

"Maybe I am rushing too much into things," Linka replies, and her eyes become less bright. "I feel like I barely know him. I wish it were as easy as it is in films! It seems like it should be so natural, so effortless, so..."

"Perfect!" I finish off for her, nodding vigorously. " _Yeah, right!_ "

We continue to chat easily before Kwame pokes his head in the kitchen to ask us if we are ready for take-off. He helps us with the bags and I loop my arm through Linka's as we exit into the warm sunlight.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is my most favorite chapter! I hope you enjoy it, too! :)

* * *

Chapter 12

 **Linka**

The beautiful green surroundings provide a good distraction for my thoughts, and I immerge myself in my work, until all else falls away from my attention. I have to admit it felt good to open up to Gi earlier, even though a part of me dared not voice the scene I witnessed only yesterday. I am ashamed of what I saw, of Greg's mercilessness. It is something so incongruent for my mind to grasp, and I do not like disorder, chaos. I am creating a bubble for myself, trying to keep everyone out so that I can process my thoughts and make sense of them. I cannot help but think of the bloodied man, his face is engraved in my memory like inscriptions on a locket, and I am shaken with a sense of dread. I wonder what his name is, how he is doing, what kind of damage there will be to his face, his brain...

When night time falls on the park, my thoughts have thoroughly exhausted me. I sit down with the others around the bonfire and pretend to eat a little food, all the while feeling Wheeler's eyes on me. He can tell when something is not quite right with me, but I do not feel strong enough to explain my state of mind to anybody at the moment.

Soon after, I take refuge inside my sleeping bag and tell everyone goodnight. I make sure there is a blanket beside me in case the temperature drops in the early morning hours, but it is not cold at the moment and the sky is clear and star-filled above me. It does not take me long to drift off, but my sleep is less than serene.

Hours pass, but I have no way of keeping time in slumber; only strange images that punctuate my dreams are present. I see the man again, this time it is both his face and chest that are bruised and bloodied, and he is staring up at me. His eyes consist only of the white part of his eyeballs, and he opens his mouth to scream. Only, blood is gushing out of it like a waterfall. And suddenly, I am screaming alongside him, until I feel that someone is shaking me by the shoulders.

"Linka!" I hear my name being called, and the image of the man disappears slowly, like smoke above a fan.

"Linka! _Wake up_!"

I open my eyes wildly and find Wheeler hovering over me, his arms around my shoulders. My ears are buzzing and my heart is thumping uncontrollably. I scan my surroundings out of habit and notice only the blackest darkness surrounding Wheeler. He is examining my face worriedly and I suddenly realize I was dreaming.

A sob catches in my throat, and I can hardly breathe as I fling my arms around Wheeler and hide my face against his chest. My actions throw him off guard a little because we tumble to a sitting position over my sleeping bag. I do not care because his arms are tightly wound around me and this makes me feel safe. I realize I have not felt safe in days and this nearly brings the tears in my eyes to spill down my cheeks, but I find the strength to control myself.

"Shh, it's ok," Wheeler is rocking me a little in his arms, his head resting against mine, and I take in his scent. My breathing is coming out less shallow now. "You were having a bad dream, babe."

His hands are gentle as he caresses my head, his fingers getting lost in the length of my hair, before he rubs my back comfortingly. I am holding very tightly onto him, and am thankful that he is not making any smart comments about it. His touch has amazing healing properties on my soul, and I feel instantly calm, as if in a trance. Wheeler picks up the blanket that has been sprawled forgotten on the ground and places it around my shoulders, so that I am nestled inside a warm cocoon with him. I sigh, feeling in control of myself once more.

I do not know how much time we spend in this postion, but I do not mind if it goes on until morning, to be honest. The dark night and the circumstances have helped my barriers come down a little. I can freely admit that I enjoy his closeness, the way he holds me. There is a protective note to it that is impossible to miss, and I love this about Wheeler. It stirs warm emotions in my heart.

"How did you know I was having a nightmare?" I ask, my tone as hushed as the beating of my heart. My eyes are closed and I feel his lips on my temple as he places a light kiss there.

"I was peeing in the bushes and I heard you screaming."

I laugh and the tension in my shoulders eases further, disappearing into thin air. "Uhm, too much information, Yankee."

Wheeler laughs along with me, and I continue to be amazed at how natural it feels to have his arms around me. It is like a sort of a shield that keeps out the outside world. What is more, it is able to keep my thoughts at bay, helping me to relax and _breathe_. I am so comfortable I can fall asleep against him and my eyes close as if on cue. I realize I feel happy, and I marinate in the glorious juices of that thought for a while.

"It's too bad you don't have nightmares more often, babe," he sighs into my hair, and his arms lock more tightly around my waist so that all distance between us is promptly eliminated.

"Why...?" I start out slowly, then stop to blush once I am able to make out the answer in my head.

"This way I can get some snuggles in." Wheeler is surely smiling against my cheek, and one of his hands reaches up to rub my neck comfortingly.

"I like holding you like this... it's a nice change from being pushed away."

"I do not push you away!" I try to say indignantly, but we both know his words are painfully true. His lips move over my cheek softly and I feel my breath catching a little in my threat at his gesture.

"Why do you fight me off so much?"

I let his question hang in the air, like morning dew on grass, and he takes to placing little kisses on my neck. I instantly note the drastic acceleration of my pulse, and my tongue runs over my dry lips.

"Because," I reply smartly, half sighing, half shivering in his arms. His lips are too intimate, too warm on my tender skin and I do not ever want him to stop.

"Wouldn't it be much easier to just... go with it?" His voice is smooth and his tone convincing, and his breath against my ear tickles my defenses.

"Wheeler..." I finally speak up from the hazy land I am gravitating towards. His name on my lips comes out nearly as a moan and a deep blush colors my cheeks.

"Yankee, we are too different," I quickly add, using my most well-played card and leaning my face against his shoulder so that he cannot examine the depths of my eyes. I am afraid he might find something in there that utterly betrays me.

But Wheeler knows me too well and he is feeling very daring tonight, because he shifts my weight so that I am now straddling his lap, lifting up my chin so that my face is directly above his. Our lips are nearly touching and my heart beats like a traitor in my chest. His eyes have such a bright shine to them it is visible even in the darkest night and I am yearning wretchedly for his mouth on mine.

"It doesn't mean we can't be good together," Wheeler reasons, and his hands take to caressing my lower back.

"You seem very convinced of this," I can only think to say, not sure how long I can keep arguing with him. His lips brush against mine for just a moment and fire starts traveling through me, as if a lighter has fallen into a gas tank.

"I'm sure of what I feel when I'm with you like this. And the way you fit in my arms... I guess, these things are reason enough for me."

And his mouth is now seeking mine and I welcome it all too eagerly and soon our passion erupts in ways that neither of us can tame any longer. Our tongues dance together and my body is rubbing up against his in ways that I usually only dream about. And I want his hands on me, and I am suddenly burning up, and I marvel at how easy it is to lose myself in the moment with him. I am moaning through his deeply delicious kisses and wonder how his mouth would feel on other parts of my body.

Without breaking the kiss, Wheeler slowly turns us so that I am laying on my back with him on top of me, one hand finding my stomach and caressing me gently. I run my hands through his hair, then down his strong shoulders. His slow kisses travel to my neck and I take in more air for my burning lungs. His tongue on my skin causes my body to arch against his, the incredibly heat of his contact traveling to my belly.

"Linka," he whispers to me, and it is a savage call that arouses me even more. It could be a declaration of war or peace, and I am so wound up I am ready for either one.

"Do you need more proof?" His voice is sexy and his question is sassy, and he knows it. If I say yes, he will continue to sweetly torture me, and if I say no, he will have won the argument. I do not know which is more dangerous right now.

"What am I going to do with you, Yankee?" I sigh instead, not providing a ready answer. The way he makes me feel has shaken me to my core, like a ghost becoming flesh and blood before my eyes.

"Just give me a chance," he replies without missing a beat, and the deep look in his eyes hushes me. I bite my lip and turn my eyes sideways to avoid the intensity of his gaze. My stomach is in knots, the thought of losing him and keeping him close both terrorizing me deeply.

"I do not want to be one of your girls," I finally speak after a moment's pause, and my tone is a mixture of firmness and sadness.

"What girls?" he groans, and I can tell he is growing frustrated. "I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. No games. No bullshit."

"You mean to tell me you would not go after other girls?"

"Why would I need other girls? I'd have to be blind or stupid or a jerk, and I like to think I'm none of those things."

I laugh softly, his mock hurt look a little pathetic and endearing all at the same time.

"We have not even been on a date yet and already you are on top of me. See what I mean, Yankee?"

He groans again, this time rolling his eyes at how difficult I make things for him. Evilly enough, I enjoy watching him squirm; it brings me great entertainment. With one swift movement, he pins my arms above my head and brings his lips close to mine. Our eyes meet and again I feel flames traveling through my veins, not minding our position in the least bit. Maybe he can sense that about me, and that is why he is not moving away.

"We never set any rules," Wheeler says in a faint whisper, and I feel weak with desire for him. It is like a deep throbbing in my body, echoing in my ears. "All's fair in love and war, remember?" And he kisses me again and I surrender to him all too easily. I feel indignant with myself, but my body is a traitor who has taken over tonight. He uses one hand to follow the curves on my body, teasing my breasts and lingering on my hips. I surprise myself for loathing clothes right now. I wish I could feel his caresses on bare skin, and I frighten myself in the process. The Yankee is turning me into some sort of vixen! _Bozhe moi!_

Wheeler tastes my mouth to his liking, leaving me out of breath, and when he is finished, he draws me closer and hugs me to his body. He pulls the forgotten blanket over us, and I can hear the beating of his heart as I lay on his chest. It is racing as fast as mine.

"You won't forget what just happened in the morning, will you?" Wheeler's tone is sad and I close my eyes, his arms around me providing something like a warm nest.

"Hmm... I do not think this is the kind of thing one forgets so easily."

He is smiling a little, and it is a victory smile, smug and sexy at the same time. "Is that a compliment, babe? From _you_? To _me_?"

I laugh and hide my face in his chest, feeling suddenly embarrassed and shy.

"Admit it! You like it when I kiss you!" And now he is tickling me and wanting an answer from me, and I am breathless with laughter.

"Say it!" Wheeler is laughing, too, not intending to give up, obviously, and he pulls me over him so that he can look into my eyes. He examines me deeply, getting to my core with incredible ease and stirring all kinds of things inside me.

"Tell me you like it when I kiss you." His tone has gone from playful to seductive in about one second, and my insides are overheating as if they could melt metal.

"I like it when you kiss me," I obediently repeat, my tone low and more sincere than I ever let myself be around him. I hear my voice as if from far away, like in a dream. Soft and billowy in shape, like a cloud.

"That's just... _hot_! And _incredible_! It's incredibly hot!" Wheeler concludes happily, and we are soon smiling and kissing again.

At some point, perhaps when the light starts to break, I fall asleep serenely in his arms. I truly feel like nothing can ever hurt me again. Wheeler can protect me from anything, even myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Wheeler**

Rays of light are playing over my still frame as I blink my eyes open. For a moment, I'm confused by the blue sky greeting me, then memories slowly invade my mind. My arm reaches out tentatively but it's met only by the soft material of the sleeping bag. Linka is not beside me, but the smell of her shampoo lingers on the pillow and a small smile crosses my face. For just a moment, I feel happy as waves of pleasant memories wash over me. The feel of her curves against my body and the softness of her lips, her mouth set in a dreamy smile as she looks up at me, and her tucked inside my arms as if we've held each other for centuries. I feel as if I could be drunk first thing in the morning, and I shake my head to clear it. I lift myself on my elbows and yawn audibly.

 _Where_ _ **is**_ _Linka?_ I ask myself silently, trying to dissipate the slight sense of disappointment that is lingering inside me. Hell, it would be too much of a dream come true waking up with her in my arms, and it's never been _that_ perfect with Linka. I have to consider myself extremely lucky for the way she let me get close to her last night. We've never shared such an intimate moment before. This was different... and simply _magic_. At least now I have all the evidence, and the final verdict is that she and I simply _need_ to be together. Linka can no longer deny it; even she has to admit that our chemistry is flawless, powerful. I could probably spend the rest of the morning daydreaming like a fool about last night, reliving every little detail in my memory, but I know I gotta see Linka and confirm that it wasn't just some fantastic vision I had.

In the distance, I spot Kwame crouching over the weak fire, but no one else is around. I get up, wondering if anyone noticed that my sleeping bag was empty this morning, and throw on a hooded sweatshirt over my T-shirt.

"Good morning, Wheeler," my African friend calls out once he sees me advancing.

"Mornin'," I reply, watching him mixing some instant coffee into a cup, before handing it over to me. I nod my thanks and instantly take a sip of the hot liquid. It's terrible but delicious at the same time because caffeine has become a good friend of mine over the years, especially in our line of work. It's helped me deal with long nights, early mornings, jet lag, and the occasional hangover.

"Where is everyone?" I wonder aloud, while Kwame sits on a log and stirs the coffee inside his cup.

"Linka is at the river getting water, and Gi went off with Ma-Ti in search of wood to burn so we can have breakfast. The fire has almost gone out."

"Linka's hauling water _alone_?"

"You know how she is," Kwame remarks with an amused smile. " _You_ try stopping her."

I nearly laugh. No one knows better than I do how stubborn Linka is. I could write a book on her I know her so well. She doesn't like being told that she can't do something, she'll just go out and prove you wrong. Her determination can probably overwhelm most guys, but I'm used to it by now. It's just part of who she is and to me, it's as attractive as the rest of her.

I finish off my coffee so quickly I nearby burn my tongue, then tell Kwame I'm going to see if Linka needs some help. He doesn't reply but his quiet glance wishes me luck. He knows that if I go about it the wrong way, there's a possibility I'll return soaking wet with a bucket over my head.

The sound of the rushing water leads me to the river. It's a short walk, and the call of birds animates the still morning air. I finally spot my Russian beauty collecting water by the river's edge. My eyes take in the contour of her face and I'm encouraged by her peaceful aura as she works. Her long hair is braided over her back and she's wearing little rubber boots with her jeans tucked into them, and I feel like a jerk for spying on her, but I could do it all day long. Watch her and never tire. It's like a mysterious force that overtakes me, blotting out all my abilities to reason.

I take a deep breath and slowly near her. Her head turns in my direction at the sound of my footsteps and instantly, our eyes meet. I don't know if I've stopped walking, my body is numb from her glance and the depth of her green eyes. She finishes placing the last of the buckets by the river shore, then smiles at me.

"Yankee, you are up."

I nod stupidly and she slowly makes her way towards me. I take it as a good sign that she is neither frowning nor running away and continue to keep my fingers crossed for more good luck. After last night, all I've felt, there is no way I can deal with a rejection from her. It used to be a bit of a game between us at the beginning, but now it hurts to the point of leaving scars. As I said last night, I'm done with games.

"Yeah, I came to see if you needed a hand."

"That is thoughtful of you." She clasps her hands in front of her, then unclasps them. I can tell she is not sure how to act, and this makes her nervous. Not being in control of herself frightens her, and I know it's up to me to make any sort of move. She turns around to face the buckets, intending to continue her task, but I sneak an arm around her waist and pull her towards me. She remains still in my arms for a moment, collecting her thoughts, I assume, before her hand timidly moves to cover mine. Linka slowly turns around so that she's facing me and I hold her glance.

"Did you sleep ok?" I ask her softly, and watch her nod. Her eyes fall on the front of my shirt and I give her the time she needs to gather her thoughts, herself. I'm not in any rush to let her go.

"Thank you," finally she voices, and her eyes are filled with sincerity. "For being sweet last night."

"That was just me being _me_."

She seems to like my answer and I really like the smile she gives me. I feel like she wants to add more, but she thinks it over and slowly takes a step back.

"Will you... help me with the water?"

I pull her in closer and shake my head. "No."

Linka is stunned by my answer and her eyes are wide as she looks up at me puzzled. I see what she's trying to do, putting distance between us, and damn it, I won't let her this time!

"If we go back, it'll be like it's always been. You and me, Planeteer-buddies."

"Well, then, what do you want to go back as?" Linka is slightly amused as she tries to figure me out, tilting her head to one side in an effort to better understand.

I take a step closer to her so that our bodies are crushed together. "How about Wheeler and Linka, Planeteers power couple?"

I love the sound of her laughter, the sparkle in her eyes. It brings a heavenly glow to her face, like those little angels perched at the top of Christmas trees. I move gently to kiss her cheek and I feel better with her this close to me. It makes me less restless somehow, and definitely less lonely.

"What I said last night still stands," I whisper in her ear, and I feel her arms go around my shoulders.

"I know," Linka's tone is quiet and silence reigns between us for a few comfortable moments. Then, she sighs a little and moves her head so that she can look me in the eyes.

"Wheeler... can you just give me a few days? This is all happening so fast I can barely keep track of my thoughts. I need to talk to Greg. I am not being very fair to him."

Just the mention of that creep's name bothers me, but I know that Linka's right. As usual. I've waited so long to be with her that now it has to be done right from the get-go. No false moves, no fuck-ups. I'm tired of tasting happiness in mere sample sizes when I can have it all with Linka beside me.

"You've got yourself a deal, babe," I say, trying to lighten the mood a little. I'm getting used to her smiles, her softer side around me, and I want to bring it out more. Playfully, I tug on her braid before I let my fingers trace the delicate line of her jaw, all the while losing myself in her eyes. "And then we'll go on a proper date where I _won't_ be lying on top of you. Well, not unless you want me to, that is."

Linka tries to look shocked but an amused smile betrays her, and she pretends to shove me away so I don't notice. My response is to pull her even closer and before I can control any of my movements, I'm kissing her. She hesitates against me for just a moment, but then she leans further into me, her body relaxing, thus allowing me to deepen our kiss. And it's amazing, ample proof that the passion between us is not simply a touch-and-go phenomenon, but something of a lasting nature.

My heart is generating a type of warmth I've never felt before in my life. And all I can think is, _I love this girl_. The thought is not as shocking as I'd always assumed it would be. It's insanely natural, liberating. It makes me almost want to laugh out loud, the fact that Linka's my first _real_ kiss. Sure, I've kissed my fair share of girls, but never with this kind of emotion behind it. It's like someone eating pizza all their life, before they fly out to Rome and realize, _'man, what I've been eating wasn't pizza at all!'_. That's the only way I can explain it (food analogy aside!). I never imagined that sharing a kiss could be something so soul-baring, an open-air projection of your feelings on the other person.

We are lost in each other, in the moment, and all else disappears from my mind but Linka and the spell she's cast on me. And I don't want for it to ever, ever break.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Gi**

The morning air feels amazing in my lungs. It's so clean and fresh, and I wish I had some time to go for a long jog. But I know that we have lots to do before heading back home, so as soon as Ma-Ti and I reach the camp site, I immediately sort out the cups and cutlery to be washed and head to the river. Wheeler and Linka are nowhere to be seen, even though Linka was the first to be up this morning. No surprise there, she's an early bird. Wheeler was sleeping alone on the opposite side of where I thought he'd gone to sleep last night, but then again, maybe I was tired and did not take note correctly.

I'm suddenly a lot more paranoid about those two's movements since I've admitted to myself that I'm attracted to Wheeler. And maybe I feel terrible about it, because there is a small part of me that believes in the chemistry Linka and Wheeler share. There _is_ something between them, as much as I don't want to admit it, and Linka further confirmed my doubts when she hinted at breaking up with Greg earlier. Could Wheeler be the cause? Probably. I don't know, it's like I want my two friends to be happy, but a part of my heart is crying at the thought of losing Wheeler. Our bond would never again be the same, he would want to spend all his free time with Linka, and then what will become of _me_? I guess it's just nice to lose myself in fantasies of being with Wheeler, of being in a relationship with a cute, fun guy who gets me. It's romantic to think we could face missions together, cuddle up on the Geo Cruiser, take trips back home together when we have time off.

All my teenage dreams are crushed when I arrive at the river. My eyes take in the sight of Wheeler and Linka locked in a passionate embrace, kissing. I instantly go numb, and a wave of pain travels from my heart to the rest of my body. What I'm holding in my arms tumbles to the ground, emanating a loud sound that causes the blissful couple to pull away to look in its direction. For a moment, we are all looking at each other, trying to figure out our positions. It's suddenly become an impossible game of chess not even the players know how to handle. I think I'm blushing and my hands are definitely trembling as I quickly bend down to collect the things I've dropped. I'm not sure if I mutter something, a form of apology, but I turn around and take to running back to the camp sight.

I feel warm tears down my face and I'm surprised at them and angry at myself. I'm such a _twit_ for thinking that Wheeler would ever consider me over Linka! Have I totally been blind? Still, it hurts not being adequate. For some reason, now I feel more alone than ever. And stupid for having kissed Wheeler. He's probably told Linka, too! Imagine their laughter over my silly _crush_! I can't stand it!

I slow down my pace and wish I had never witnessed their love exchange. I can't get out of my mind their closeness, their picture-perfect kiss. It was like a scene out of an epic romantic movie. And yes, I'm jealous! Linka has _two_ guys after her! It's utterly unfair!

For the rest of the day, I avoid them both like the plague. I pray to God that they don't put on display their new relationship, but I see that they are acting as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened, and am partly glad and partly confused about it. I tell myself to be glad to be out of _that_ Bermuda Triangle, but I'm not that wise, yet.

Before we leave, I sense that Wheeler is intent on talking to me, so I quickly head for the Geo Cruiser and take the pilot seat. This way, I'll avoid any sort of confrontation, at least for the time being. I am not ready to talk to him and right now I just need to be busy. I need to stop thinking about what could have been; it's a fresh battle wound that will take time to heal.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:Warning! If you are triggered by violence, you may want to skip this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 15

 **Linka**

We return to Hope Island by mid afternoon. I cannot help but notice that Gi has been acting very strange all day and it could only be due to her discovering the Yankee and I kissing by the river. She seemed completely stunned by our romantic effusions, embarrassed even. I have not been able to make eye contact with her the entire day, and I can sense her being completely distraught. I figure she needs time to get used to the novelty; I cannot blame her, after all. Even I feel strange! But _good_ strange.

I look over my seat at Wheeler and our glances meet for just a moment. Happiness is reigning over my heart in this precise instant, and as much as it pains me to admit it, I have been wrong. About everything. About Wheeler. About Greg. It is like I have been paddling upstream in a storm, mainly because I have been afraid of giving in to something as strong as what I feel for Wheeler. How can I continue to deny what he stirs up inside me? Is it right, is it wrong? Who is to say, but all I know is that it is _real_. These emotions are pure, they cannot be falsified or constructed. I do not know what our future holds, but I have no choice but to continue along by his side. My heart will not let me do otherwise.

When we land, I waste no time in following what I have planned. I need to go to Greg. We need to talk. After all, Wheeler is not the only reason that Greg and I are not working out. As I told Gi yesterday, we are different, our paths in life are too divergent. I cannot help but think how uncomfortable Greg makes me feel at times, and I suddenly wonder if I have been spoiled by Wheeler and all the warm attention he gives me. Either way, Greg and I are over in my mind and it is only fair I share my feelings with him. He has sent me about a dozen texts apologizing for last time, when I walked in on his violent outburst on that man. I involuntarily shiver and try to block out those horrible memories from resurfacing. I am tired of his apologies for his worrisome behavior. Perhaps he needs someone he can talk to about things, and I am willing to continue being his friend if he allows it.

After a shower and a change of clothes, I take the Eco Copter and head to Greg's house. Wheeler offered to take me, but I told him this was something I had to do alone. He was reluctant to agree, but then decided this was a good time to talk to Gi and see what is bothering her.

It has just gotten dark once I reach Greg's apartment. The glass doors of his lobby reflect a version of me that is more nervous than I let show. I take the elevator to his floor but quickly discover he is not home. I wait a few more minutes outside his door, then decide he must still be at the plant. I frown. It is past work hours, but Greg is overly dedicated to his job, after all.

I decide to walk to the plant, it is not far and the evening is pleasant, mild. I stop to buy some coffee and donuts around the corner, since Greg has probably not eaten yet, then continue along. People tell me I am full of little attentions like that, but to me it comes natural. I get misconstrued often, but I very much get attached to people. My surface may appear icy but a soft heart beats underneath.

My cell phone buzzes in my pocket and I take it out to examine it. The text from Wheeler makes me smile like a fool, and I am sure everyone on the street notices my elation. What I feel for Wheeler must be _love_ , and the warmth of that realization stays with me like a loyal friend. It will never feel _not_ scary, how colossal it is, but maybe that is the charm of falling for someone. It is like a movie that keeps you on the edge of your seat, and between us two there can only ever be a happy ending. My heart tells me so.

Already, I have reached the plant and I make my way to the offices, taking a deep breath before I enter. I rap on the door faintly and enter the brightly lit work space. Greg is talking on the phone, but his face lights up as soon as he sees me. I give him a faint smile and silently place the coffee on his desk. He ends the call fairly quickly and stands up from his chair.

"My angel," he laughs once he sees what I have brought him. He seems in high spirits. I watch as he nears me and feel almost as if I am observing a scene on a stage in front of me. Nothing about it feels personal. Greg moves to kiss my lips and I move my face to the side a little. He stills suddenly and watches me curiously. I am different and he notices, and after a pause he turns away from me. He picks up the coffee and takes a long sip of it, all good humor fled from his face. It does not take much to realize that Greg is an overly emotive person, and he is often from one extreme of the spectrum to the other.

I quickly sit down in one of the office chairs and clasp my hands in front of me neatly. I am not even sure where to start. I am not an expert on ending relationships, since I am not very good at starting them in the first place. I silently pray that Greg shares my point of view. Surely, he must sense that things are not quite smooth between us, right?

"Greg... do you have a moment? I think we need to talk."

The silence in his office feels overwhelming, it seems to echo off the walls. Greg leans against his desk but does not take a seat.

"That doesn't sound like the beginning of a promising conversation," he half mutters and his eyes are now piercing mine. I am not sure if it is a challenge, but I continue on, suddenly glad that I am strong. This is quite nerve-wracking! He may not like what he is about to hear, but I need to say it.

"I have been thinking a lot about it, and I just do not think we are... compatible. I have the feeling we rushed too much into this relationship, Greg, without really knowing each other. I... wanted to tell you, that is all. I do not know if you feel the same, but this is what I think."

Greg is immobile, seeming stunned by my words. I do not know what else to add, and a part of me just feels the need to flee. I am not very comfortable with emotionally charged-up situations, after all.

"You're... breaking up with me?" He finally speaks up, crossing his arms over his broad chest. His face becomes brooding, his jaw tenses and his body is on alert mode.

"I think it is best," I nod softly, my shoulders slumping a little, and I feel bad about hurting him. I do not know how people can do this multiple times and not be bothered by it! It is no easy task.

And suddenly, Greg's shoulders shake with laughter and I look up at him, taken off guard by his reaction. It does not seem to fit the context at all.

"Man, you're something," he is shaking his head, maybe more to himself, before suddenly becoming serious. The swift change of mood sends shivers down my spine because it is extremely intense.

"We're not compatible? It that because you're _too_ compatible with Wheeler?"

I stand up and clench my purse closer to my body, indignantly. "Leave him out of this, Greg. I am simply telling you that it is not working out between us. It is just something I feel, and I will not be in denial about it. It is not fair to you... or me."

In an instant he is standing beside me, and his hands grab a hold of my wrists forcefully. "You wanna talk about being fair? Is this a joke? First we start a relationship, and then you fall for that _nobody_ , some street kid, for God's sake! You sure you wanna talk fairness? Have you completely lost your mind, Linka?"

I try to break free from his grasp but his force is too great. Refusing defeat, I try to push him away from me with all my might, but with little results. My blood is running hot as I look up into his eyes. They are filled with contempt.

"You are hurting me! You can say all you want about Wheeler, but he has never behaved so aggressively towards me as you are doing right now."

"Maybe he's too busy fucking you!"

I can only gasp. "You... you bastard!" I shout and my fury gives me the strength I need to push him off me. I am breathing heavily as I head towards the door, not intending to be here with him a moment longer. Civilized means do not work with Greg; he is a beast, plain and simple.

Quicker than I can realize what is happening, he grabs me from behind and twists both my wrists behind my back. I cry out as pain travels up my arms, panicking once I realize I cannot use my ring in this forced position.

"Let go of me!" I scream, thrashing against him wildly. My heart feels like it will leap out of my chest, my hands become clammy and numb behind my back.

"Let's see how much of an angel you really are," Greg is threatening, his hot breath against my neck as he reaches inside my purse that is still hanging from my shoulder. In a moment, my phone is in his hand and he is intent on scrolling through the menu. "I know your type, Linka. Girls like you use their looks to play with men's emotions. Now, don't move, I wanna see what you've been doing behind my back."

I watch with dread, powerless to react, as he opens the last text Wheeler has sent me. I feel violated in so many ways right now, and a sense of nausea rises up in my throat. I try squirming out of Greg's death grip but his arms are like steel. My breathing comes out ragged from the strain.

"Look, a message from that lousy pyromaniac. What a surprise! Not so innocent now, are you? How about we read what it says?

" _'Babe I miss you already. I can't get out of my mind the taste of your lips, you must be the most addicting substance ever known to man! I don't really understand what's changed between us but it's like my best dream come true. I hope it stays this way forever because you're the most precious thing in the world to me. Whatever you do, don't let me mess this up... it's too important. So have faith in me... please?! I have lots more I wanna say to you so hurry back to me ok?'_ "

I am outraged at Greg's cruelty and despise that he's voiced Wheeler's private, loving thoughts with his scornful, hateful tone. Angrily, my foot comes down hard on his, the heel of my shoe digging into his foot. Greg is momentarily taken off guard and I turn so that I can point my ring at him like a weapon. God help me, I will use it!

However, Greg is too fast, recovering at a speed that is animalistic and he snarls at me, seizing my wrist so roughly I fear he will break it. But it is nothing compared to the burning pain shooting across my scalp caused by his pulling at my hair, tugging on it without mercy.

"Slut!" He is screaming at me, and his face is red with fury, his eyes black from the hate contained in there. "And to think you pushed me away, playing the little frigid virgin! I'll make you pay for this, you dirty whore!"

Greg's pupils are dilated and his jaw clenched and what follows is a movement I will replay in slow motion over and again in my mind. His open palm hits the side of my face and I cry out, pure fear taking a hold of me as my head snaps to the side. The force is so strong I am thrown to the floor. I am in shock as I come into contact with the cold tiles. The side of my face is throbbing as if it were on fire and I reach up to it instinctively. As I delicately examine the damage, my hand is trembling and the metallic taste of blood in my mouth overpowers me. I whimper audibly and my body automatically curls into a sort of ball on the floor. Air has a hard time flowing down my lungs and I feel as if I could choke on my own breathing.

"Bitch," Greg mutters over me, breathing hard. His nostrils are flaring and he spits on the ground beside me to show his distaste. He wipes his mouth with a rough movement then walks around me to leave the room, not before kicking me in the thigh as a final punishment. I scream out in anguish and I almost pray to pass out.

But I am not that lucky. I am left like a broken egg on the floor but tears do not readily come to me. Instead, I clench my teeth against the pain in my face and I look around the room. I spot my cell phone on the floor, not far from where I am laying. I reach out to grab it hopefully, the strain causing me great pain. _Do not think!_ , I instruct myself severely, harshly even, for I know that if I stop to take in all that has happened, I will surely lose control and break down. And now is not the time to do that. Now is about surviving.

Somehow, I instruct my fingers to dial the local emergency number.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Wheeler**

I check my phone and frown at the time on the display. Linka should have been back by now. After all, how long does it take to tell someone _hit the road, jack_? There is a primal, residual sense of fear swimming inside me. Maybe Greg will have talked her into staying, therefore shattering all my dreams of starting something serious with Linka. I can't wait for him to be out of the picture as soon as possible, that's for damn sure! I hold back the urge to call Linka to see how it's going. After all, I did promise her I would give her time, so I focus on the other pressing issue surrounding me at the moment.

I seem to be playing a ridiculous cat and mouse game with Gi today. She's being as slippery as an eel to catch, until finally I corner her in the kitchen when she comes in to have a drink. She's been in Kwame's greenhouse helping him with the plants, then swimming, but I can tell it's a tactic to avoid talking to me. I want a chance to smooth things over between us before Linka comes back. I know that having seen us kissing must have played havoc with her brain. It's one of those things that all of us expected to happen at some point, but then seeing it in real time is a whole other story.

"Are you done avoiding me?" I ask her blatantly, coming up from behind and scaring her in the process. She turns around, water bottle in hand and looks up at me with wide eyes.

"I'm not avoiding you," Gi defies me, taking a small sip. She fidgets with the cap on the bottle then sighs a little. "I gotta go shower."

"Oh, no, you don't!" I grab her hand and force her on a kitchen chair. "Talk to me?"

"Wheeler," she starts out then bites her bottom lip, breaking eye contact with me.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! Why does it have to be so difficult between us all of a sudden?" I blurt out, before taking a seat beside her and trying to calm down. "I'm sorry you had to find out about Linka and me like that, but I really had no way of talking to you about it first! It just kinda happened, you know, in the moment."

"All that matters is you're happy." Gi sticks out her chin a little and her glance becomes unwavering. Her tone of voice is ambiguous and I rest my hands on my knees, at a loss for what to do.

"You're ok? Gi, it matters to me that you're happy, too."

Her eyes meet mine and something inside me stirs at her vulnerability. I'm used to her being easygoing and relaxed, laughing along at my jokes and putting up with my mood swings. This is strange, new territory.

"I guess I wasn't thinking when I kissed you. It's not like I didn't know who you were interested in. You've made it pretty clear all these years. It was just me being... ridiculous."

Gi suddenly gets up as if continuing requires too much effort. I catch her mid movement and pull her in for a hug. It's the only way I can communicate to her that I care. She needs to know that I don't intend to lose her.

"I'm sorry," I tell her in a hushed tone, meaning it. "You've always been there for me and I want you to know how much I appreciate you. And care for you. Can it just go back the way it was between us? I promise I won't make any lame jokes about it, honest."

I see her smiling a little but she provides no other reply.

"Well, except, maybe it's not a good idea for you to drink around me!"

Gi suppresses a laugh and tries pushing me away. "It wasn't an alcohol induced kiss."

"Shit, I'm terrible! Let's just...ok, let's scratch that. Just ignore me. How about some Play Station? I'll let you pick the game."

Gi looks up at me quizzically, unsure if she can trust me or not, and I'm surprised at her slow head shake.

"Wheeler, I don't know..."

"Come on! Please?"

As she considers this, my phone rings in my pocket and she moves away a little so that I can answer it. It's Linka, and as soon as Gi senses this, she stiffens and leaves the circle of my arms. I look up from the screen to her face, silently pleading her to give me a moment, that I'll be right back with her, but she turns away, the softness in her features gone.

"Answer it. She comes first. It's nothing new, really."

"Gi... wait!" I groan but she quickly exits the kitchen before I get a chance to add more. This will take some time to sort out, apparently.

I sigh, then I bring the phone to my ear to greet Linka. "Hey, babe."

There's a short silence on the other end and I instinctively push the phone closer to my ear, trying to understand if I've missed anything. I'm about to repeat myself but then I hear Linka's voice coming in faintly through the line.

"Come get me. Please." The flatness in her tone sends an involuntary chill down my spine. Something's wrong, I can sense it, and my body prepares as if for a fight, a fresh burst of adrenaline rushing through my veins.

"Linka, where are you?" I ask calmly but firmly, and already I'm searching for the keys. I'm glad I can rely on my quick reflexes when needed.

"At the police station... not far from the factory." Her voice is small and I stop mid-movements, my heart beginning to beat loudly in my chest.

" _What_? What's goin' on? Babe, are you ok?"

"Just... please get here, Jacob. Hurry."

I couldn't be more alarmed if an angry bull had gotten loose in our house. The urgency in her voice, the way she says my name, it all points to trouble. The line goes dead before I can further investigate and I curse up a storm. I shouldn't have let her go alone! It was like deja-vu or something when I watched her leave the Island, and I'm furious with myself for being such a dim-wit!

I rush out the front door, trying hard to rationalize what may have happened as I push more air down my burning lungs. Why would she be at a police station? Did Greg kill himself when he found out Linka was leaving him? Or maybe he hurt her... he _better_ have killed himself or _I'll_ kill him if he dared touch her! I'm working myself into a panic and I know I'll continue to torture myself until I see her. Linka _needs_ to be ok. Maybe I'm overreacting, I try to tell myself, but I know I'm not much good at self-comfort. I've been able to talk myself into some deep funks in the past.

 _Please God_ , I silently pray, knowing I'm not worthy to ask favors of God. But if it's true that pure and noble petitions are never turned down, then I have a chance. Nothing is as pure and strong as the love I have for Linka. That's my only redeeming quality and that's all I can offer.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you guys are into the story! :) If you're trying to sweeten me up so I will update faster, it's definitely working! Haha! Not a showdown happening as of yet, but let's see what happens next...

* * *

Chapter 17

 **Linka**

I am sitting perfectly still, my head down as I examine my folded hands in my lap, wondering if it is my body that has gone numb or my mind. Possibly both. The police station is nearly empty, only a few officers are moving about in the hallway, some with folders in hands, others with steaming cups of coffee. My eyes are not on the front door but my ears are perked up to take in the sounds of anyone walking in. I want so badly for Wheeler to materialize, it is becoming a dull ache in my body.

The side of my face is throbbing, giving me a fierce headache in turn. I do not bother to touch it. I caught a glimpse of myself (involuntarily) as I entered the station and my cheek is loudly angry and bruised. It may just reflect the current state of my heart. There is so much darkness in the depth of my feelings right now I feel like I am choking. In fact, I have to concentrate on breathing because I am afraid I will break down otherwise. _Just_ _a while longer_ , I tell myself again, for the hundredth time it seems, and I let out a shaky breath.

The two police officers who found me on the floor of Greg's office after my call immediately took me to the hospital for a routine check. I do not think I made eye contact with anyone throughout the ordeal. I have never felt more ashamed, utterly broken. It is better that I do not analyze my feelings at the moment because an extreme sense of fragility is hovering over me like a ghost. I could be made of blown glass and I would probably feel more secure. The only good news in this tragedy I am suddenly starring in is that there are no permanent damages of any kind, no broken bones. I am lucky, I guess.

The doctor who examined me was extremely kind, and she looked into my eyes comfortingly, as if she wanted to embrace me. Her sense of professionalism prevented her from giving in to that urge, of course. She gave me some medication, a cream, to put on my face, but I forgot all other details. My brain feels like it is working to half of its capacity. It is a frightening feeling, paralyzing almost. The doctor also explained that I may have troubles sleeping because of what happened and suggested I take some tranquilizers if needed. Eating, sleeping... these words sound foreign to me at the moment. I cannot imagine being calm enough again to perform these mundane tasks. My hands are shaking, my chest feels tight. And all it takes to make it worse is conjuring up in my mind the image of Greg hovering over me, his razor sharp words cutting into me...

The sound of the door bursting open startles me and I jump a little out of my chair. An immense wave of relief washes over my exhausted body once I see that it is the redheaded Yankee, and I spring up to my feet. His eyes are searching to find me and I see the worry in his features. I realize I have most likely put him through hell on his way over here, and suddenly I feel like the weight on my chest is going to push all air out of my lungs and I will die gasping for air. As if I were drowning, slowly, down a dark ocean.

Wheeler is now rushing over to me and his eyes widen in horror once his attention falls on my face. No words leave his mouth but he softly reaches up to stroke my injured cheek as if to make sure he is not imagining it. His faint contact pushes me over the edge, and the contrast between the brutality I have experienced and his gentleness immediately fills my eyes with tears. And the next thing I know, I am sobbing uncontrollably, my shoulders shaking with the weight of the angst I am carrying inside.

Immediately, I find myself wrapped up in Wheeler's arms, my vision blurred by tears. I close my eyes as my head rests against his chest. I am crying so hard I can barely breathe. I do not ever remember crying like this, especially not in front of anybody. Wheeler and I have this in common. On one of our most emotional missions, the others were shedding tears for the baby elephants who had been killed for their new tusks, but the Yankee and I managed to remain dry-eyed. I do not like being on display emotionally. I guess I am not comfortable with it because it is a novelty to me. Feelings and control are sworn enemies since the beginning of time, and I have always sided with control.

But at the present moment, my body is not letting me chose freely and I am shaking with the strength of my battered emotions. The salt in my tears stings my injured cheek, but I cannot stop.

"Baby," Wheeler is whispering in my hair over and over, rocking me in his arms, his tone full of anguish. His firm body keeps me from slipping down to the floor, for my legs are feeling shaky and my lungs on fire from my loud sobs.

"What did that animal do to you? He's _dead_! He's _so_ dead! I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

The old me would have reminded Wheeler that we are standing in a police station and threats of that nature are probably not a good idea, but in my present state I cannot voice anything, witty or otherwise. I am numb and black, standing at the edge of a jagged cliff overlooking an angry river. What is keeping me from jumping in are Wheeler's arms securely around my body.

"Miss," the voice of an officer resounds in the hallway behind us, but neither Wheeler or I make any effort to turn in its direction. We are too caught up in pain to notice any other activity surrounding us.

"Miss, you'll have to come into the office to finalize the write-up. It will not take long."

I do not know how I can possibly do anything in my current state, shaking and drenched in tears. I am as useless as wool mittens in the desert.

"Shh," Wheeler soothes, stroking my hair and kissing my temple. "I'm here, I'm not leaving your side."

Wheeler tenderly wipes my cheeks from the streams and instructs me to breathe deeply, in and out, as he looks into my eyes. I realize I have started to hyperventilate a little because my sobs are getting stuck in my throat. He expertly talks me into calming down, reassuring me (I do not know how he does it), until my breathing comes out a bit more evenly. Wheeler settles me back into his arms and again holds me tightly. "That's my girl," he whispers approvingly, and I start to feel slightly better.

Of course, the officer does not seem to give up his quest to get our attention and the next time he speaks, there is a note of annoyance mixed into his voice.

"If we do not have an official deposition within 24 hours of the incident, then the prisoner will go free. I'm sure you don't want this guy off the hook so easily, now, do you?"

"Look, officer, thank you for concern, I appreciate it, and I understand the urgency of the situation. But there's no way she can deal with all this now... especially going into details... that's not such a good idea right now. She needs to rest first. I'll bring her in tomorrow myself and we'll file all the necessary paperwork at that moment."

Thankfully, Wheeler comes to the rescue and speaks what I am thinking. I am so glad he is here, he is so good at taking over control in extreme situations. I marvel at the lucidity of his thoughts and know that his quick-thinking is the product of his tough upbringing on the streets. Wheeler is rarely at a loss for what to do, he can invent his way out of an exit-less building if need be.

The round-looking officer nods a little, silenced by the confidence in Wheeler's voice. He looks around briefly before making his way back to his office.

We are left alone once more, Wheeler and I, and I bury my face in his chest, just now noticing I have soaked the front of his shirt with my tears.

"Please... can we go home?" I whisper, sniffling and drained. I am unfocussed and tired, as if I have just shovelled miles upon miles of heavy snow.

Wheeler kisses my damp face gently and smoothes over my hair, and I do not want his touch far from my skin. I need him close to me and his eyes tell me he understand that.

"Come on, babe, let's get you out of here," Wheeler nods slowly, placing his arm around my shoulders and leading me outside.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Wheeler**

There is so much going through my mind right now I feel like my brain could explode. It's like a microwave disaster waiting to happen up in there. Not to mention the intricate web of feelings that is being spun inside me. It ranges from anger to shock and I marvel at my ability to keep all these at bay. I can't let Linka see how incredibly upset I am; I have to be the strongest one in this situation. Right now, I don't count for anything, I have to take care of _her_ above all else. If life has taught me anything, this is it: to prevail, to remain standing when all else has fallen. If I keep focused on that, I won't think about my other priority, which is to go to Greg and cut him up in little pieces to feed to the dogs. Even that's too good a death for what he's done to Linka. But he's in jail for the time being and I've got Linka to think of now, so the killing fantasies will have to be put on hold for now.

I'm still holding on to Linka as we reach her hut, and faint drizzle is coming down on us from a darkened sky. Even the weather has turned gloomy over what's happened. Thankfully, we haven't run into the others; I know Linka's in no condition to explain what she's going through right now. I think all she's focussing on at the moment is not crying. I can tell by the way her bottom lip is quivering, the firm line of her jaw. She has never allowed herself to be vulnerable in front of others, so this must be a hit to her ego, as well.

I sigh a little, and push the door to her hut open. She doesn't break contact with me as we enter, letting me know she doesn't want me to go just yet. When we reach the middle of her room, I gently bring her close to me and embrace her tightly. For the first time, she feels small against me, overly pliant, and a wave of tenderness hits me like a tsunami. I would give her the world if she asked me right now, I would find a way to bring it to her on a silver platter. It kills me that I can't take away the anguish she's feeling, that I can't rewind it back to when she felt safe.

"Do you want me to help you get ready for bed?" I ask her softly, moving her hair so that it falls over her back, and I feel her nodding slowly against me.

"Do you want to take a shower first? Sometimes that helps me relax before bed."

Linka shakes her head no, not making any attempts to free herself from my arms.

Rain is now pelting against the windows, as if begging to be let inside, and I let my hand run down her back in a soothing caress.

"How about I go make you a cup of tea? There's that vanilla kind you like..."

I immediately feel her tensing up in my arms and she moves to look up at me. Her eyes are wide and a freighted look passes through them.

"Do not leave me," she whispers faintly and I see the threat of tears behind her eyes.

A rush of sadness travels through me at the anxiety in her voice and all I want is to reassure her. I take her chin in my hand and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, babe," I state, bringing her closer to me. "I'll stay as long as you want, ok?"

Linka nods slightly and closes her eyes. A moment passes before she reaches up to undo the buttons on the front of her shirt. Her hands are trembling and the task proves to be more difficult than she'd anticipated, and I come to her rescue. I unbutton her shirt easily, then help her out of it. And suddenly she's standing before me in a soft pink bra, her beautiful curves inches from my hands, but her eyes are vacant. I have always dreamed of undressing Linka, but never under these circumstances. I catch a glimpse of the red marks on her wrists, and my jaw clenches as anger rises inside me. Greg must have pinned her arms to prevent her from using her ring.

It's beyond my thinking capacities, I'll never understand how a man could ever hurt a woman like this. I've seen a lot of it on the streets back home, guys shoving girls around, sometimes hitting them, and it has always infuriated me. I could not even accept it from my dad, who'd sometimes go over the limit and push past my mom to get in the door. I'd always come within an inch of picking a fight with him on those instances, but then my mom would talk me out of it. Using physical force on a woman is the lowest thing a human being can do, no matter what.

I delicately run my hands over Linka's wrists and softly kiss the angry marks, before I lead her to the double bed and sit her down on the edge of it. I get on my knees and help her out of her shoes, before reaching to take off her jeans. Linka resists none of my movements; she has become a sort of rag doll in my hands and this worries me. A lot. I've always compared Linka to a tigress, fierce and strong and free. I've wondered if she would ever let herself lose control with anybody, if her walls would ever come down. This has always intrigued me about her, and I guess I've always wanted to be that someone. The challenge has been as alluring as Linka herself, and her giving in to me in any way has always been an immense satisfaction for me.

This new side of her is strange to me and I can't get used to it easily. I know she's still in shock over what happened and I look into her unblinking eyes. She moves a little so that her head finds the pillow, and my eyes can't help but run over her body clad only in undergarments. _Damn, she's beautiful_ , my mind is singing, but then my eyes take in the dark bruise on her left thigh and all romantic thoughts flee from my brain. Her body is like a battlefield and my heart feels heavy like led at this realization.

Linka turns her head slowly and locks eyes with me. She holds out her arms to me a little, silently inviting me beside her. Without speaking, I take off my shirt, then the rest until I'm only in my boxers (my usual sleepwear). I climb in beside her and instantly Linka wraps herself around me, using my shoulder as a pillow. I kiss her forehead and gently free her hair from her ponytail, running my hands through her long locks and delicately untangling any knots I find along the way. My hands take to stroking her arms, her back, until I feel her body slightly relaxing, her breathing coming out more regular against my neck. We're tangled together comfortably, and I almost feel weak at how perfect it is. I used to hear people in love saying they feel complete, and I thought that was the dumbest, most cliché thing in the world to say! _That was such bullshit_ , I'd scoff. How could someone else do that, make you feel whole? Only now do I understand it. Linka gives me that sense of purpose, of belonging. I'm more sure of who I am when I'm with her. I don't know if that makes much sense, I can't really explain it, but it's incredibly clear to me. She anchors me to something definite.

My throat tightens at the thought that I could have lost all of that tonight. Greg could have done it so easily, wipe out my main source of joy, my very heart. The thought of his hands on her chases all air from my lungs and my breathing becomes shaky. I bury my face in Linka's hair and hold her tighter to me.

"I'm sorry," I let out, shutting my eyes to a close against the tears that are forming. "I'm so sorry, babe. I wasn't there to protect you. This never should have happened. I will never forgive myself, not in a million years."

I feel the faint touch of her hand on my bare chest and the small sigh that leaves her lips. "None of this is your fault. I do not want you to blame yourself."

"If I hadn't let you leave by yourself..."

" _Nyet_ ," is Linka's soft reply. "You warned me many times. You told me to stay away from him. I was stupid and did not listen. God, how could I have been so _stupid_?"

Her voice is wavering and she's on the verge of tears again and I move to kiss her cheek, her neck, in an attempt to calm her down. "There's no way you could ever be stupid, Linka. Don't ever say that again. You just gave your trust to someone who was totally and completely unworthy of it."

I feel her hot tears spilling over my chest and I wish I could absorb some of her pain. "Shh," I whisper in her ear, rocking her gently in my arms. "Don't cry, baby. It'll be all right, you'll see."

We hold on tightly to each other and after some time, Linka becomes still in my arms once more. Weakly, she wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand and exhales deeply. When she speaks, her voice is a symphony of sadness, a powerful arrow that pierces my heart.

"Do you know what the most unbelievable thing is in all this? That I wanted to be with _you_ all along. But I kept talking myself out of it. There is no limit to my pride, it is sickening. How can you stand me?"

"I can stand you just fine," I find myself smiling for the first time, and I move my head to the side so that I can look into her eyes. They are weary and a shadow is hidden in their depths, but they are still enchanting, and I lose myself there as I slowly trace her jaw with my fingers. My mouth finds hers and I kiss her softly and slowly, well aware of her fragility right now. And soon, I gather her up in my arms again and let her head rest on my shoulder.

"As a matter of fact, I love you," I whisper in her ear, the revelation causing me to feel as light as a balloon filled with helium. "Very much. And right now I want you to rest and have a good night's sleep. Can you do that for me, babe?"

Linka is silent for a moment, taking in all that I've said. Slowly, she finds my hand and timidly intertwines her fingers with my own. The contact warms my heart.

"You will stay with me, _da_?"

The pleading note to her voice causes me to embrace her more tightly and I nod. I have never felt more sure about anything in my life. Until becoming a Planeteer, I've never had to commit to anything seriously. Family, school, relationships, these things all kinda passed before my eyes like scenery outside a moving car. Nonchalance has been a close companion to me throughout the years, and I have to admit that I've never put much effort into things. But here, in my arms, is a valid reason for changing. For bettering myself, for becoming someone worthy who stands for something important. Even I'm smart enough to know I can't let this opportunity pass me by. I need Linka in my life for millions of reasons, really, and all I pray is that she needs me as well, even if it's to a lesser extent. That's all I ask! I don't care if I'm more needy, I can live with that.

"Until forever, babe. I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Linka**

I have never lived such a paradox before. How can this be both the worst and best night of my life? The world I fall into once asleep is completely the opposite of my awake moments. As soon as I surrender to sleep, Greg follows me in my dreams, pulling and tearing at me, his grip so violent and his words so real that I wake up screaming, bathed in sweat. Instantly, my eyes start shedding tears even before I am fully awake, and I readily feel Wheeler's arms lock around me protectively. He whispers comfort in my ears, his loving touch on my skin calming me at once, his lips kissing my tears away until I settle down and my breathing comes out evenly once more. Soothing me comes incredibly easy to Wheeler, and I marvel at how safe he makes me feel. The warm embrace of love reaches my soul, keeping me human in the middle of this mess. His arms around me are like my own personal circle of comfort, and I feel better. That is, until I fall asleep again.

This vicious cycle goes on throughout the night, and I know Wheeler is not letting himself fall asleep because he knows he will need to comfort me from my disturbed dreams. I am exhausted and I know he must be, too.

It might be dawn when I weakly mention the medication in my purse, the sedative the doctor recommended I take. Wheeler thinks it might be a good idea, as well, and soon after, I fall into a more relaxed state beside him. The drug takes effect quickly and I sigh at the soothing caresses in my hair Wheeler provides. I welcome the blackness of sleep that is being poured over my consciousness like thick molasses.

* * *

It takes me longer to wake up than other mornings, and I blink my eyes open a few times to get used to the light. It must be much later than my usual rising hour, and I rub my eyes, feeling slightly confused by the heavy sleep I have just experienced. I usually only sleep so deeply when our missions force us to pull all-nighters or when we "skip" nighttime altogether, traveling from one country to the other.

The sun is generously pouring in through the room and I suddenly wonder how late in the day it has gotten. Wheeler is sleeping soundly beside me, and I move quietly out of his arms. I do not want to awaken him, knowing what kind of a night I have put him through. I blink my eyes open repeatedly, my head heavy, and maneuver my body into a sitting position.

The desire to take a shower suddenly overwhelms me, and I climb out of bed, hoping that the jet of water on my body will wake me up fully. I stand up and realize I have nothing on but my bra and panties. I must have been so out of touch last night I barely noticed my improper attire. I shake my head, thankful that Wheeler is a lot more mature than I give him credit for.

After a long, hot shower, I feel slightly more energized. As I am towelling off my hair, I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the bathroom mirror. The bruise on my cheek startles me and I run my fingers over it. At least it is not as angry-looking as it was last night, I think tentatively. I bite my lower lip and turn away from the mirror, unwilling to shed any more tears. Taking a deep breath, I concentrate instead on putting on a pair of shorts and a tank top and I finish drying off my hair.

When I re-enter the bedroom, I see that Wheeler is still sleeping and I make my way towards the bed. Before sitting down on it, I notice a breakfast tray on the small table by the window. My eyes travel to the Yankee and I sigh a little. He must have sneaked out to get us something to eat when he saw I was out cold from the sleeping pill. Involuntarily, my hand reaches out to tenderly caress his face. I let my fingers run over the contours of his strong features, softer with sleep, and I sigh. He has forgiven my hurtful, awful behavior without thinking about it twice and it is amazing, his goodness. I am suddenly vividly reminded that he told me he loved me last night. _Very much_ , he specified, in fact. _Bozhe moi!_ My face heats up a little, warmth traveling through me, and I move so that I am laying down beside him once more, resting my head on his outstretched arm.

 _Did Wheeler really mean that?_ I cannot help but ask myself, biting the inside of my cheek while contemplating other questions that are suddenly arising like a typhoon. Was it just something he said, given the intimate context we were in? Has he ever said that to a girl before? If yes, is it something he throws around easily? And if no, then how does he know he is _really_ in love with me?

I shake my head fiercely, knowing that I am searching for filler for my brain. I am afraid to analyze what it is that I feel for _him_. It is no small or insignificant emotion, that is for sure. The Yankee has always been able to search deep within me, and he has not run for the hills at how complicated things are in there! He has gained my trust despite my resistance, and last night is ample proof that he deserves _all_ my trust. His gentleness with me, his emotions on plain display are things I realize I _want_ in my life. His attentions have always lured me in, and I spend a considerable amount of time wondering how it would play out if I were to give him the same kind of attentions.

By the time Wheeler wakes up, I am guessing it must be just after lunch time and I have worn out the synaptic connections in my brain from over-thinking about him. We share an embrace and he asks me about the quality of my sleep, and I quietly answer all his queries. I realize I still feel best when he holds me close, but I let him up (although reluctantly) to take a shower and use the bathroom. I am sitting in the middle of the bed and I bring my knees closer to my body so I can rest my head on them while I wait for him to finish.

Thoughts from last night I have been putting off suddenly start swirling around my brain and my mood darkens. That hated fragility rears its ugly head and makes a nest inside my heart. My body and my ego have experienced such violence, I am not sure I will ever be able to fully recover. It is something that lingers in the back of my head, like a dark cloud, and I am suddenly terrified of cohabiting with these horrid feelings.

I am so lost in my reveries that Wheeler's return causes me to jump, and his expression softens as he holds out his hand to help me stand. He pulls me into his strong arms and kisses my forehead, and I welcome the needed distraction.

"You want breakfast, babe? I got us something earlier."

I nod even though I am not very hungry, if anything to keep him company while he eats. We sit at the small table and I watch as Wheeler pours me a glass of orange juice. I reach for some yogurt and a spoon, busying my hands with anything I can find. Across from me, Wheeler slices up a couple of blueberry muffins and covers them in butter. I shake my head when he offers me a piece, taking a sip of juice instead. We eat quietly for a while, and I can feel Wheeler examining me closely, not sure how much better I am this morning. _He is in a tough spot_ , I suddenly realize, stirring the yogurt around in its container. It is a delicate situation and he is trying to gauge what I need from him, what is the best way to help me.

"I... I do not want to see the others today," I suddenly speak, my voice low in the stillness of the room. "I do not think I can explain what happened yet."

I want to add that I do not feel strong enough for the task, but I think it is implied. I am uncomfortable with this whole messy scene and how it must appear to everyone else, and need some time to just think and breathe through it.

"You don't have to see them if you don't feel up for it, babe," Wheeler shrugs, reaching over to take my hand. His gaze calms my fighting emotions and I watch our joined hands across the table. "I'll just contact Ma-Ti and tell him we're... working through some things."

I nod, trying not to be invaded by guilt for shutting out the other three Planeteers. I feel safe here with just Wheeler and that is what I need right now.

"We _are_ going back to the police station later on, though," Wheeler adds and my head snaps up, my eyes wide at the thought of venturing outside, my heart rate accelerating.

I shake my head firmly and begin my protest. " _Nyet_..."

"Yes," Wheeler firmly remarks, and his eyes become more serious. "Linka, _yes_. You need to finish off your business with the police. It'll be in and out and I'll be right beside you. Ok?"

I do not answer him, it would be admitting he is right. A sort of anguish overtakes me. Having to talk to the officers, explaining the incident, running the chance of bumping into Greg...

Praying the tears away, I free my hand from Wheeler's and move from the table to settle down on the bed. Wheeler instantly copies my movements and in a flash, he is kneeling down in front of me so that he can look me in the eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you," his voice has softened and his hand is traveling up my arm in a soothing caress. "Trust me, babe."

I avoid his sincere glance and instead move onto the floor beside him so that I can take refuge in his arms. Normalcy, life as a nearly twenty-year-old girl, seems incredibly far away right now, and all I can do is give full control over to Wheeler. If anyone can take me back to that realm, it is him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Wheeler**

I turn to look one last time at Linka's sleeping figure before I softly exit her hut. I know she'll sleep soundly because of the sleeping pill, giving me a chance to seek out Gaia without fearing her sensing my absence. I frown to myself as I walk through the dark Island night towards the Crystal Chamber. I'm not happy about Linka using those sedatives, but today proved to be another difficult day and she's no better than yesterday. I rather her get some artificially induced sleep than no sleep at all.

Linka was rightly very anxious about visiting the police station and she did not let go of my hand the entire time. She was irritated at the length of the procedural interview, and the only positive thing is that we found out Greg is still in jail. Mainly because our little _Mr.-Businessman-look at me-I'm-so-smart-but-really-I'm-full-of-shit_ has a criminal record. Apparently, he's lost his temper with other people before and is thus known to police. I'm still plotting my revenge in my mind; the mere thought of Greg fills me with a blind rage I've felt few times in my lifetime.

But again, Linka is my top priority now and I need to look after her properly. I want her to leave this horrible experience behind her, without impacting her bright future. I'm still trying to get used to how different she appears. Never in my life would I have thought that I could associate words like _passive_ and _clingy_ to Linka's personality. I want to do all I can to help her bounce back, and for this I need Gaia's counsel, as well.

The Spirit of the Earth appears like a beautiful vision before me as I enter the Chamber, her purple skirts brushing the floor as she comes towards me. Gaia places one hand on my shoulder, and I can see the preoccupation behind her violet eyes.

"I thought you would come, Wheeler."

I nod a little, before running a hand through my hair. Gaia has her way of sensing things and I know I won't have to explain too much to her.

"I spend the entire day watching the Earth being hurt, abused, neglected. But I never thought such ugliness would hit so close to home." Gaia's voice has an undertone of pain to it which I can totally relate to at present.

"It's my fault," I let out, moving a little away from Gaia, feeling unworthy of her comforting touch right now.

"Wheeler, I've heard you say a lot of ridiculous things in the past, but this takes the cake! Don't you think you're being unnecessarily harsh on yourself?"

I shrug and take to pacing a little up and down the room to let out some steam. I'm not used to having so many feelings trapped inside my heart. The combination could easily become a self-destructive weapon.

"You're the only one who can help Linka out of it," Gaia smiles faintly, before reaching for my arm again, stopping me in the process and forcing me to look in her eyes. "I think that's pretty special. I've watched you two grow over the years. I have to tell you I was amused by your connection to each other at first. I thought with you being so young, it would not necessarily tie the both of you together. But I've seen how you care for each other, and it fills me with joy to watch you learn how to deal with your emotions. I guess I hadn't factored in this possibility when I made up the team, but I can only be glad I've brought you two together."

Gaia's words move me, and the loving way she expresses herself makes me wish I had parents like her. I think among the five of us, I'm the one who's most considered Gaia like a mother figure. I admire the way she dishes out discipline, and the softer side that comes out at just the right time. She always makes time to listen, and you know you'll walk away with a piece of her best advice once you're finished talking. Maybe I appreciate it so much because I'm just learning this type of interaction can really take place! My parents were either too drunk (my dad) or too worried (my mom) to really pay any close attention to my emotional needs growing up.

"Gaia, I'm worried about her," I admit, turning the conversation back to Linka. "She's barely eating, and these nightmares keep her up at night. She gets this distant look in her eyes, and becomes really anxious at the thought of me leaving her side. I can't remember her being so... inactive. I guess I'm just used to her loving the outdoors, running, being healthy. Today, we spent the good part of the day in bed, for example. And I know what you're thinking with that last bit, _'isn't that what you've always wanted Wheeler, to be in bed with Linka?'_ "

Gaia laughs a little at my attempt to lighten the mood but then she crosses her arms over her chest and I watch her ponder all I've said in silence.

"So, then, what have you come to ask me, my noble Fire Planeteer? How should we proceed?"

"I thought maybe you could put on hold the Eco Emergencies for a short while and tell everyone to take a little break. I'll ask Linka to come to New York with me. I think more than anything she needs a distraction right now, to get her mind off everything that's happened. She's afraid to face the others and I think she needs to feel stronger before she can do that. She needs to be someplace where she can just lose herself in the crowds and be anonymous. I can't think of a better place to do that than back home."

"Being cooped up in her hut certainly isn't helping her," Gaia is nodding along, and she takes her chin in her hand while considering my plan further.

"That's what we'll do, Wheeler. It's exactly what Linka needs right now. And with you beside her, she can only benefit from this little get-away."

Gaia smiles at me and pats my shoulder lovingly. "I see that what you feel for Linka has certainly matured with time."

"I love her," I reveal, and it amazes me how plain it is. A concept so phenomenal has become to me natural like breathing.

Gaia nods a little, a hint of pride in her eyes, and I know our conversation is finished. She turns around and I head for the door, already lost in thoughts of arranging a few days away with Linka.

"Wheeler," Gaia calls to me before I completely exit the room. I turn around distractedly and capture the smile on her lips as she says, "she loves you, too."


	21. Chapter 21

A:N  I can't believe I've received 90+ reviews on this story, you guys are _total_ darlings! Thanks for all the love :)

* * *

Chapter 21

 **Linka**

I awaken slowly the next morning, readily noticing that my body has become more familiar with the effects of the sleeping pills. The heavy feeling in my head no longer feels new. I leisurely flutter my eyes open and yawn, all the while feeling Wheeler's warm caresses on my back. I enjoy his touch in silence for a while, before he bids me good morning as he places a kiss on my cheek.

"How come you are not sleeping?" I inquire, shifting my head so that I can look into his eyes. It does not feel unnatural to wake up this way, tangled up intimately with him. In fact, it is like this has always gone on between us, something as old as our elements. I sigh a little bit, content with this moment, and my hand moves to rest on his chest.

"I was watching you sleep," Wheeler reveals, giving me a little smile that is absolutely precious. I am not sure whether I am blushing for it, but the chances are quite high.

"That does not sound very interesting," I remark, falling on the familiar territory of putting up buffers. I know how to do that well. It is an annoying reaction that springs out of me spontaneously. Somehow, this deeper intimacy between us is able to both thrill me a lot and frighten me a little, just like always. I am still trying to find a way to manage it and create a balance within myself.

"It's very interesting, actually," Wheeler smiles, and he pulls me over him so that he can look into my eyes directly. The blue shade of his eyes is serene like calm ocean waters. "You're beautiful."

I am melting a little bit even before he kisses me, and I relax against him. His mouth is warm and sweet, and I think to myself that this would be a great way to wake up every morning.

I pull away slightly from Wheeler, willing myself to slow things down with him. Everything that has taken place recently has left me confused, after all, and maybe it is not right to be diving into something with Wheeler so quickly. But it just feels so normal, probably because we have waited so long to actually be honest with one another. When I think that all my resistance has been in vain in the end, I cannot help but take it as a lesson in humility. Apparently, I can be wrong about a lot of things, and maybe I need to find the strength to be more flexible in the future.

"Babe, listen a sec," Wheeler's voice takes me to the present and I newly focus on him, leaving my contemplations alone for the time being. "I talked to Gaia last night. She said that since there aren't any pressing Eco Emergencies at the moment, it's a good time for all of us to go back home and rest for a little bit. And I wanted to ask you, well... if you wanted to come with me to New York."

I lift myself up on my elbow and rest my head on my open palm, considering this. I am definitely not in the right mood to go back to Russia and see _Grandmushka_ , for my bruises and my melancholy will tip her off instantly. Nor do I want to be alone at a time like this. I do not care if I am relying too heavily on Wheeler right now, for his presence is helping me get past this troublesome wall. I have always been independent, but I can no longer deny I need Wheeler.

"You mean, to see your family?" I ask, and watch him cringe at my words. I know Wheeler has quite a few issues with his parents and tries to avoid them whenever possible, so it surprises me that he did not ask me to stay here with him on Hope Island instead of going home.

"The plan is to relax, remember? Not get stressed out more!" Wheeler jokes, but I do not smile because I think it sad that there is such a rift between them.

"I didn't mean go to Brooklyn. I meant like a tour of New York! Remember on my birthday when I wanted to take you to Coney Island but then there was that mud slide in India we had to deal with?"

I nod a little, and lean back down against him. I remember well, Wheeler was quite upset about it and I felt very badly for him. It was one of his birthday wishes that had not come true.

He newly wraps his arms around me and I hear him speaking again, an undertone of excitement in his voice. "I thought we could go around doing fun things like that, visit the Freedom Tower, go up the Statue of Liberty, maybe catch some Broadway shows... Well, we'd have lots to do, for sure! Do you feel up for it, babe?"

"I... well... I do not know..." I mumble a little to myself, unsure of what I want. I am flattered that Wheeler wants to spend his break with me, after all, we do not get to go back home very much, but a part of me feels anxious. I have not felt like myself lately and that scares me. It is like I do not know what to expect out of me. I will be safe if Wheeler is beside me, I know that much, but I am afraid that I may not draw happiness from such lovely things in my current head space.

I sigh a little, and close my eyes. "Thank you for asking me, Jacob, it is very thoughtful of you. But I am afraid I will ruin your time there. I... am not much fun to be around right now, surely. I have put you through a lot lately, so I understand if you want to go back home for a break."

As I say this, my heart breaks at the thought of being without him. I have gotten so used to his arms around me, to his loving kisses, that they have become a sort of anchor to sanity for me. I will surely drown in loneliness with him gone, but I cannot pretend that he put his life on hold to deal with my issues. That would be selfish of me, and I no longer want to hurt him like I have done in the past.

Wheeler lifts up my chin so that he can examine my eyes and I suddenly realize that they are moist. I have probably produced more tears the past two days than in my entire lifetime.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," he states matter of factly, and I shake my head a little.

"But I do not want you to spend your vacation here because of me!"

"Then it's settled, you're coming with me."

I smile a little at his logic (everything is so easy to him!) and rest my hand lightly on his cheek. "There is no way to win an argument with you, is there?"

"I think the quicker you realize that, the better off we'll all be," Wheeler grins, and I can see that my giving in has made him happy. I tell myself that I can do this one thing for him; after all, he has done so much for me. I can work up the courage to leave my hut and, hopefully, the gloomy thoughts that have made a home inside my heart. It will not be easy, but all I can do is try, in the name of love.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Wheeler**

There are times in life when everything lines up perfectly in order to create an explosion of happiness. This is one of those times. It's still hard for me to believe that Linka has accepted to come away with me. If I analyze it too deeply, I get overwhelmed at the thought that it will be just us, like a couple's getaway sort of thing. Then I tell myself to keep focused on the goal, which is to distract Linka from all that's happened. I want to see her smiling again. I would even settle for one of her lectures at this point! Anything to get her to feel better, like her old self.

And as I watch her carefully close her small suitcase on the bed, I can already see a small improvement to her humor. She is dressed prettily in a casual dress and leggings, her hair mainly loose over her back, and just enough make-up to cover up the bruise on her cheek and bring some color to her face. I think she looks just gorgeous, but I'm a tad biased when it comes to her.

I leave her to her thoughts on our flight as I pilot the Eco-Copter. Now and again I reach over to squeeze her hand, and she keeps our fingers intertwined for a while. The flight is smooth and I detect a certain excitement building inside me as we get closer to my home state. I've been fortunate enough to travel the world and see all kinds of amazing places, but to me New York is tops. The strong connection I have to it is inborn, reminding me of those injured animals that are eventually returned to the wild after being taken care of. I understand what they must feel as soon as they catch a glimpse of their home.

When we land, we instantly take to the streets of Manhattan, and even the polluted air holds something magical for me (I may not mention any of this to Captain Planet the next time I see him!). I take Linka's hand and lead her through the crowds as we walk to our hotel. Linka does not question any of my movements and we stroll in comfortable silence until we reach our destination.

Now, I didn't want to pick a hotel that was too ghetto nor a five-star luxury hotel, either, and once we get to our room, I am satisfied with my choice. There is an awesome view of the river and the skyline from up here, and the room itself is simple yet elegantly decorated.

The five of us usually share motel rooms when we are working, and our huts on Hope Island are based on a minimalistic philosophy. So this is a pretty great upgrade, I must say! I catch Linka taking in the beautiful four-post bed in the middle of the room. It's king sized, with cushions of all types and sizes scattered over it. It's very inviting, indeed!

Suddenly, a small doubt hits me and for a moment I am paralyzed. _Maybe I should have asked her if she wanted to get separate beds?_ I chew on my bottom lip and think this over. We've shared her bed the past couple of nights, so I mean, this should technically be all right. _Right?_ The last thing I want is her freaking out or misinterpreting my actions. Besides, it's not like I'm thinking abut _that_ or anything. Ok, fine, what can I say, I'm a guy, but I swear I'm not thinking about it that much! It's just that it's Linka and, well, I'm madly in love with her, so I can't be blamed for thinking about... _intimacy_. But it's not why I brought her here. I know she's not in the right mind frame, plus I'm still not sure if we're together yet. Like _together_ together. Is it implied? Do we need to talk about it? Or...

I'm giving myself a headache and decide this is neither the time or place to worry about things. We are here to relax and have fun, after all, and there is tons to see out there! Before Linka gets the urge to unpack (I can live out of my suitcase for days but I know she neatly hangs up her things one by one every time we get someplace new), I take her hand and we venture into the city. It's early afternoon and a sunny spring sky greets us. I decide that now is the perfect time to stroll through Central Park and get some fresh air and I suggests this to Linka, who agrees.

We spend the rest of the afternoon walking about the endless park. Linka is very taken by the duck ponds and the trees in bloom, and we even spot some bird nests, which obviously delight her. Somehow, I get coerced (in a friendly way) in a football game with some kids, and soon I am running about and laughing along with them, while Linka catches all the live action from a nearby bench. I know football is not her thing, she prefers tennis and winter sports, but she seems amused enough watching the kids play. The players on my team all practice their victory dances and this gets everyone laughing and in good spirits. To be fair, I switch teams and get another game going, so that all the kids can "win", and soon after, Linka and I wave goodbye to the kiddies. I realize I've missed running around and being a ham!

I take Linka's hand in mine and guide her towards a food vendor who gives us hot dogs (for me) and soft serve ice-cream (for Linka), and I think about how blissful this is. I mean, not just the food! Being here with Linka feels like a dream that's unexpectedly come true. I even manage to steal a few kisses from her before we leave the park, ecstatic at the fact that this is now a normal occurrence between us.

Soon after, we take to busy Times Square. I can tell that Linka is amazed by all the lights as she takes in what must be the center of the world. It's a rush to the senses! We have fun looking at the glitzy store windows, with Linka telling me she wants to try on this and that tomorrow when we have more time. It's now past dinner time (although, there are no set rules in NYC!) and I beam when I ask Linka if she is hungry and she replies that she is. Finally! She has eaten next to nothing the past few days, and I totally need to fatten her up!

We have a lovely steak dinner and I talk her into dessert, tempting her sweet tooth, before we take to the streets again. I'm glad Linka is up for walking because I secretly want her to get so tired she won't need to take any of those pills tonight. And that's exactly what happens.

It's way past midnight by the time we get into bed, and it couldn't feel more natural between us as we cuddle together under the covers. Linka is tucked in my arms and I'm reliving the awesome day we've spent together. I'm about to ask my blonde angel her thoughts on it, but then I feel her soft, regular breathing against my neck and I grin to myself in the dark. She's fast asleep and her face is so peaceful it makes me extremely proud of my accomplished mission.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Linka**

Choosing a favorite moment of this trip proves to be impossible, since there are just too many for me. Time is slipping away so quickly in this magical city and I have admitted to Wheeler that I love it here in New York. There is a sense of freedom that is hard to describe; it is in the air. I cannot help but think how cosmically different it is from my small town in Russia, where everyone knew each other and life was almost _too_ quiet.

I love the beautiful cathedrals, the greenery of Central Park, and the breathtaking view of Liberty Island with its imposing lady. The more time I spend with Wheeler away from everything and everyone, the better I feel. Stronger. I have been sleeping a lot better, feeling more awake during the day, my appetite has returned and I love the exercise from walking around. There are tiny moments when I am reminded of being hit by Greg, all I have endured, but I am now able to push these at the back of my mind and shake off these thoughts. Wheeler is making me incredibly happy and I am nestled inside that cocoon like a new butterfly.

A little smile crosses my lips as I get ready for dinner in front of the bathroom mirror. I realize that it is not true that I cannot pick a favorite moment, because I know deep inside that I am most joyous when the day rolls to an end and I wind up in Wheeler's arms. The two of us locked in a warm embrace in a bed that resembles that of royalty, the lit skyline the only source of light in the room... I cannot think of anything more perfect or romantic.

I examine my face in the mirror and see the eyes of a girl in love, and I bite back another smile. Wheeler is being delicate with me, letting me dictate the pace, but our kisses are taking a life of their own, becoming more intimate and intense. I am sometimes taken off guard by how much I want to be with Wheeler, how often I find myself craving more of his closeness. It is as if I feel more feminine when I am in his arms, more grown. My body melts at his touches and my reasoning becomes cloudy. Phenomenons I am definitely not used to, but that I am starting to seek out more and more as the days pass.

We spend the evening walking around Little Italy with its many lights and faint _serenata_ music on every corner, before we decide to stop at Rubirosa, a well-known restaurant famous for its home-made pastas. We eat divinely and finish off two bottles of red wine with our meal, and I try to not feel guilty for it, since we are on vacation. Wheeler even voices his compliments once the chef walks out into the dining hall.

The handsome Italian man smiles when he sees our joined hands across the table. "Thank you. I'm glad you and your beautiful wife enjoyed yourselves," comes the friendly reply with a head nod. I blush but Wheeler does not correct him, and as we leave the restaurant, I ponder my ratio of tipsy to happiness. Less the former than the latter, I decide, as Wheeler and I take to strolling about with our arms around each other.

Once we enter the elevator of the hotel, I nearly trip in the process and wind up in Wheeler's arms, and soon after we are laughing a little and kissing a lot. I cannot keep myself detached from him and provide no opposition when he places me between himself and the wall. My body feels warm (I know it is not just from the wine) and I wrap my arms around Wheeler to keep him in place.

I do not remember the details of our moves, but soon after we are inside our room, even though we have barely broken contact. We do not bother turning on the lights and Wheeler lifts me up gently in his arms to place me on the bed. I immediately take him down with me, not wanting any separation between us, not even air. My hands are moving to slip off his jacket, then his shirt, and I feel him returning the favor by unzipping my dress. I like the feel of his bare skin on mine, and his mouth moves to taste my neck. A small moan escapes my lips and I shiver with pleasure. Leisurely, I trace the muscles of his back in a sort of caress while his hands explore my thighs. I guide his mouth back on mine, my body arching up against his.

Wheeler is able to completely melt my logic, and tonight I do not want to think, for once. I desire his hands and his mouth on me, I want him to search both my body and my heart. I am tired of pretending and running away. This is what I want, _he_ is what I want. Suddenly, all the lost time seems to me a deadly sin and I have some serious repenting to do.

His skilled hands are now on my breasts and I am magically wishing away my bra. I find that my legs have spontaneously coiled themselves around him, my lips glued to his and my breathing labored. I do not know or understand what Wheeler is causing inside me, but it overwhelms me like strong ocean waves and all I want to do is surrender and drown in the heat.

"Babe," Wheeler is now whispering in my ear, and I hear his own accelerated breathing. Being without his kisses is torture, and I am not sure why he is putting me through that! I feel him hesitating, almost as if torn over what to do, and I am momentarily yanked from the heady world of passion.

"I don't wanna take advantage of you. You've been through a lot, and I just wanna be sure you're ok with everything, with _us_... I know I'll be kicking myself in the morning for saying this, but maybe it's best if we stopped."

Wheeler's eyes are unsure as he glances down at me and I become still in his arms. He thinks this is what I want to hear! That I am acting on a mere impulse and that I will be so angry in the morning over what happened that I will take the Eco Copter back to Hope Island and leave him here and never speak to him again! I hold back a smile and suddenly realize how much torture I have caused Wheeler to take. I have made myself the forbidden fruit, the punishment being that I will shut him out if he does something I do not like.

Gently, I run my hand down his face, moved that he would go against himself to respect my wishes. The thing I cherish most about him is his desire to always do the right thing. Naturally, he does not always succeed, but his intent is very noble, and that is what counts to me. He is heart-over-mind, and I am poignantly envious of how easily it comes to him. I have a thing or two to learn from the Yankee, that is for certain.

I reach up to give him a deep kiss and moments later I am smiling up at him, at my reflection in his eyes.

"Jacob, the more you touch me, the more whole I feel. I... do not want you to stop. I need you"

It takes Wheeler a few moments to recover from my revelation, and when he does, we do not speak again for a long while, but our bodies have no problems communicating. Tonight, for the first time, I am learning the international language of love.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Wheeler**

The faint light of morning peeks through the room and I can barely believe it's morning already. _Maybe I am living out some extended dream_ , I think, finding no other plausible explanation. A wave of peace mixed with adrenaline is rushing through my body, my chemistry shaken; I can honestly say I have never felt like this before. I run my hands down Linka's bare back, her skin velvety and soft, as I rest my cheek against her head. I'm not sure if she's fallen asleep, but I'm more awake than ever at the moment. I don't think I'll ever sleep again! I'm smiling stupidly to myself once more, but I don't know how to stop.

 _What Linka and I just shared_... well, I still can't wrap my mind around it. It's something I've thought about often, and I've always imagined it would be beyond _awesome_ , but the reality just surpassed all my wildest fantasies. Linka's body is perfect, all soft hills and curves beneath my hands, but what's more incredible is the abandon with which she offers it to me. I'm still amazed by her touch, filled with so much sincere emotion. It's able to lure me in better than the most precisely-constructed spider web.

Making love to Linka could easily become an addiction of mine, and it wouldn't bother me if there was no cure for it! This is the first time I've ever felt good _afterwards_ as well as during. More often than not, I experience a sense of guilt after sex with other girls. I usually lie in bed once it's over, wondering why I feel so cold inside after sharing something so intimate with someone. Then I'd think of elaborate escape plans and not give it much more thought. I deserved to feel bummed out, anyway, I decided in those instances. I was never in love with any of those girls, so maybe that was my eternal punishment for the momentary pleasure I received. But with Linka, it reminds me of the pure excitement one puts into planning a much awaited trip, having the best trip ever, and _then_ looking back on the trip with fond memories. All around perfect, from start to finish.

I feel her stirring in my arms and I open my eyes. My lips are pursed in a perpetual smile and my mind is too overwhelmed with joy for me to speak. I am paralyzed with happiness!

"Yankee," Linka sighs a little bit and shifts so that her head rests more comfortably on my chest. She hesitates a moment before continuing, and I can't read her tone when she speaks again. "That was... _okay_ , was it not?"

I'm taken out of my fantasy dreamland-world when I hear the doubt in Linka's voice. "You're not having second thoughts, are you, babe?" I can only think to blurt out, suddenly afraid of losing all this heavenly happiness. Linka has so many reasons for fleeing this bed, but I focus all my mind's energy on her wanting to stay, instead. It scares me how desolate I would become is she were to change her mind about everything right now.

Linka shakes her head and looks up at me, and I see the faint color on her cheeks, like that of a rose in bloom. I'm insanely relieved when I see in her eyes the same dreamy look that must surely be contained in mine.

" _Nyet_ ," Linka is intent on precising, before further explaining. "I mean... I am asking because I do not really have a reference point for these things... as in, I do not have anything to compare it to?"

I hold back waves of happy laughter and move so that I pin Linka against the bed, underneath me. I want to look in her eyes as I share the contents of my soul with her. Her green orbs are lovely and her long lashes acts as fans across her cheeks. I could stay like this forever.

I think it's adorable that she is embarrassed right now, but all the same she lets me kiss her at length. The thought that she's all mine generates an incredible energy inside me, like a revved up monster truck ready to fly down the path. I think I would even be jealous of any past guy that could have had this experience with her, and am secretly glad that I don't have to worry about that.

"Let me assure you, my darling babe, that it was more than _okay_. I would say absolutely perfect, in fact."

Her smile is relieved and lovely and I run my hand down her face in a brief caress. I search her eyes, knowing I'll never have anything more precious in my arms. "Linka, you're not the first girl I've been with, you probably already know that... but I want you to be my last. That means more to me."

She rewards my words with a kiss that takes my breath away and I'm sure no other night has ever been so complete. My life hasn't really been charted by moments such as these, filled with acceptance and tenderness. It could make me cry how happy Linka is making me right now if I weren't so naturally averse to tears. That's pretty huge for me!

"You do not mind that it has taken me so long to admit that I love you?" Linka is asking me with a small smile, but I can tell my answer is important to her. All of my dreams have been fulfilled tonight, the best being her saying she loves me, so how can I possibly be mad?

"Hmmm, well, you _did_ do a good job earlier of showing me how you feel, so I guess I can forgive you," I tease her and she blushes a little, then laughs.

"You're happy, right, babe? Being with me?" I ask her as I lay my head down to rest on her chest, and she circles her arms around my shoulders.

"Of course I am happy," Linka readily replies, sounding outraged that I could ever have any doubts about it. But that's all I want, in the end, for her to feel happiness. If I can be the one to deliver that to her, then I can consider my purpose in life fulfilled.

"Not just happy, I am also very lucky. You are so good to me, Jacob... I do not know if I am capable of loving you with the same devotion you show me everyday. I have a lot to make up to you as is."

Her caresses on my head are causing me to feel pleasantly sleepy, and her words warm my soul with a fire that burns deeply. I sigh, content, and smile a little.

"Babe, this is my happily ever after with you. I don't care the things we've gone through up until now, _this_ is all that matters to me."

We spend a few more minutes cuddling before we both fall asleep. For once, all is as it should be in the world.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Gi**

My shower has totally re-energized me and now I feel ready to unpack. First, though, I take some time to dry my hair, and I allow my mind to drift as I examine my reflection in the mirror. Home was good, seeing my parents was able to get my mind off the happenings on Hope Island. I'm not going to hide that I've been worried about Linka and I've often wondered how she is coping. Gaia told us what happened to her, and I've never felt the urge to hurt another human being like I wanted to hurt Greg. _How could he do that to Linka?_ She must have been so devastated. I wish I could have done something to help, that she hadn't shut us out so readily, but I guess I can't judge her. I don't know what it's like going through something like that, and I hope I never find out. Everyone reacts differently to traumatic events. Plus, Wheeler has been beside her all the while, and I'm sure that's been enough.

I bite my lip, trying to hold back the sour taste of jealousy that is creeping up from my stomach. The two of them, in New York City in the spring time, the perfect place to fall in love...

 _Stop it!_ I stomp my foot and reach for a brush to run through my hair, instead. I've promised myself that I would accept their new relationship, that what I feel for Wheeler is no longer relevant. After all, I've gotten over hundreds of crushes before, and I can get past this one, too. I know Wheeler's not mad at me, he tried to reason with me before we all left for home, but I'm not sure how Linka feels about it. She _is_ more explosive with her emotions, but I hope she doesn't let it impact our friendship too badly. I tell myself we can deal with this as three grown adults; there's no reason to panic or make a fuss.

 _But..._

I must have not heard the knock on my door with the hairdryer going, because reflected in my mirror is suddenly the image of Linka. I turn around and see her smiling happily at me and I think I squeal a little before we both rush in for a hug.

"Gi, I have missed you so much!" reveals Linka, her embrace tight before we both laugh a little.

"Did you just get here? Oh my God, it's so great to see you! Has it really been so long?" I pull her excitedly towards my bed and we both sit down next to each other.

"I cannot keep time anymore," she is smiling, and instantly, I sense that there is something different about her. Linka is softer, her glances less severe, her smiles sweeter. Maybe she got _more_ beautiful during our time apart! Is that even possible?

"How are you? I wanted to call you so many times, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk about things."

Linka nods and takes my hand. "I am so sorry for being so... disconnected from you. It is not that I did not want to talk to you or Kwame or Ma-Ti... I thought about you all the time. It was just... I needed to be away, to get my thoughts back on track and feel like myself again."

I squeeze her hand and my eyes become sad as I examine her. "I'm sorry you went through all that, Linka. That was low of Greg, there's no punishment horrible enough for what he did."

I see Linka's lips turn downwards in a pout at the mention of his name, and I mentally slap myself. _Shut up, Gi!_

"So... tell me all about New York! What did you guys do? I heard there was this fantastic new show on Broadway... and how was the weather? I got rain on my first half of the trip, go figure!" I am rambling and I don't care, anything to get the conversation rolling on happier ground.

"Our trip was just... perfect, Gi," Linka is grinning as she places one leg over the other elegantly. I try to match her blissful smile but it does not come without effort on my part. Linka takes my hand and I swear I see her blushing a little as she voices softly, "Wheeler told me he loves me. And guess what? I did the same! We are now officially a couple!"

"Oh... wow!" I reply, and my heart takes to beating rapidly inside my chest. Her happiness is tangible and I need to remind myself to breathe. I knew this was coming, and I told myself I would find a way to be okay with it. I can be happy for my two friends, I want to do that, and I will.

"I'm very happy for the both of you," I say, trying it out as I pat Linka's hand. "He's very lucky to have you."

"And I, as well. He is incredible, Gi, I do not know why I was running away from my heart for so long. The moment I let down my guard... I had this intense feeling of peace, like everything was going to be all right."

I nod. Apparently, both of them had no problem getting past the kiss Wheeler and I shared. If it doesn't bother them, then it shouldn't create any problems for me. We can move past it, and that makes me feel less heavy inside, as if a boulder has been moved from my shoulders. Maybe I've carried around the guilt of my impulsive actions for too long.

"I'm so glad, Linka," I breathe, looking down at my shoes before I find her eyes once more. "I'm glad my kiss with him wasn't an issue."

I feel Linka's hand go cold in mine, limp, and the color from her cheeks fades to white.

" _What_?" she whispers, shaking her head a few times. "Gi, what are you talking about?"

"Wheeler told you we kissed, r-right? O-on... on the boat, the night of the charity event," I am suddenly stuttering and sweating cold, and I am panicking at the realization that maybe she doesn't know all I know.

"You did _what_?" Linka asks, her tone furious as she stands up from the bed quicker than a spinning tornado. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Linka, calm down... please? Obviously, it didn't mean a great deal to Wheeler..."

"Do not tell me what to do or what to feel.. How dare you do that?" Her emerald eyes have turned cold, her fists balled up at her sides and suddenly I'm at a loss for what to say. I'm overwhelmed. My best friend is yelling at me, Wheeler couldn't care less about me... everything is falling apart at my feet!

"Gi, how could you? How could you do that to me? Why would you hurt me like that? You knew how I felt about him! I trusted you and you betrayed me!"

I stand up, suddenly on the verge of tears before my own anger rescues me from the flood. "You were with someone else that evening! You were _dating_ someone else! Or have you forgotten?"

Her face pales and her lip trembles at the memory and I hate myself for sinking that low. I suddenly want to hurt her, I am angry and hurt, too, and I need to blow off some steam.

"If you were really my friend, you never would have allowed a kiss between you two. Friends do not do that to friends!"

"Well, friends don't do what you were doing to Wheeler, either," I remark, quick as a whip lash, shaking my head. "You've treated him like dirt more times than I can count! I was the one who cheered him up after your fights, after your total disregard for him. He wasn't just a play-thing for you to pick up then toss away at your liking, Linka! You were leaving so many scars on such a great guy, and well, I thought I could give him what you weren't interested in giving him. I chose him over you, but only because of the selfish way you were behaving."

My words have the desired effect: they are sharper than a needle and they stun the beautiful blonde. Linka eyes me as if I were made of toxins and quickly heads for the door, her strides so sure she is nearly stomping out. Apparently, our conversation is finished, but I am still shaking. Linka's hand reaches for the doorknob, and she turns around one last time to face me.

"I may have been selfish, but I never meant to hurt him. What you did, on the other hand, is unforgivable. You wanted to get in the middle of something so incredibly important... you knew it was love between us. How could you even think of taking that away from me? From this day forward, our friendship no longer exists... I do not want to speak to you ever again!"

The door to my hut slams to a close and I blink back the tears I have fought to hold in. _Well, that didn't go too badly_ , I try to convince myself with a deep breath. _Only much worse than I'd ever dreamed possible, that's all!_


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks for the reviews _and_ for sticking with this story! I can't believe it's still _not_ over! I'm fond of this chapter and hope you enjoy it as much as me...

* * *

Chapter 26

 **Linka**

I do not know how I wind up anywhere in my agitated state, but I suddenly find myself in the kitchen. To say that I am outraged is an understatement! I feel like Julius Caesar, being stabbed left and right from all sides. I push down the anger I am feeling, in vain. I do not know who betrayed my trust more, Wheeler or Gi, but right now the thought of either one makes me nauseous. When did the concept of friendship stop being sacred? And Gi, she had the perfect explanation for it, making it seem as if _I_ pushed Wheeler straight into her arms! Imagine the sheer insolence of that!

In my fury, I spot Wheeler behind the counter in the middle of the kitchen, intent on creating some sandwich concoction of his. He is whistling happily to himself, completely lost in his thoughts, and my heart leaps with pain at what I have just learned. How can I always be so wrong about relationships and love? Am I destined to misery, do I not deserve any sort of happiness? I feel my softness melting like ice cream in the sun, and I search for my old armor. Somehow, I always knew in the back of my mind that I would need it. _Am I just another girl, then?_ I think, commanding back tears and clenching my fists at my sides. _Am I so easily replaceable?_

Wheeler spots me and immediately smiles widely, his handsome features tearing a hole in my soul. I am inundated by visions of our tender love-making, and I find it impossible to believe that it did not mean anything to him. I can almost feel his fingers tracing patterns on my skin, his lips on my neck, his solid arms around my body. I long for these things shamelessly and I do not know how I am ever going to do without them.

"Hey, my sweet babe. Want a sandwich?"

The phrase in itself is harmless, cute even, but right now, it suddenly becomes the red cape waved before the bull. I am seething.

"I never thought you would be capable of something like this," I hear myself speaking, and the controlled tone of my voice means more trouble than it sounds.

Wheeler is confused by my words and he looks down at his plate to analyze what he has before him, trying to understand what I am alluding at.

"I know you don't agree with my mayo-ketchup-hot sauce combo, but that's just the way it's gotta be," he laughs a little bit, but all humor is swiftly wiped from his face once he notices my countenance. I am definitely in no mood for joking.

"Was it fun kissing Gi?" I am suddenly shouting, hoping with all my heart he will deny it. My face pales when I read in his expression that he knows what I am talking about, and we both stare each other down. I could simply explode, break all things in this kitchen, and do some serious damage but I instruct myself to try and keep calm. It comes as no easy task to me.

"Was conquering _one_ Planeteer not challenging enough for you? Did you have to have her, too? I am so repulsed by you two, going behind my back! How could you lie to me?"

"Will you calm down, let me explain?" Wheeler is trying to say, coming around the counter at an impressive speed so that he can face me. I feel my shoulders shaking and my heart flying with speed. He tries reaching for my hand, but I instinctively pull it away.

" _Nyet_! I fooled myself but you are still the same old Wheeler, only this time you were successful in convincing me that you could change! You went too far this time, you have no right playing with my emotions this way! It is... heartless! I thought this meant something to you..."

My voice catches and I hate myself for feeling so vulnerable, for showing it. I do not want him to see how this is shattering my entire world, that I will never have anything so beautiful again in my life and how much the realization kills me. If I thought Greg's physical blows were horrendous, this is ten times worse. My emotions have been bruised and burned in the most devastating fire of all.

"It _did_ mean something to me, it _does_!" Wheeler states and his eyes are shining with truth, but all I want to do is run away. I do not even want to listen to his reasoning, I just want to erase all things from my memory and stop hurting over losing him. It is more than I can bear at the moment.

I fight off his arms around me but he does not let me. "Linka, just listen, please!"

Wheeler resolves my thrashing problem by picking me up and sitting me down on the counter. He stands between my legs, blocking any escape attempt on my part, and meets my eyes. I hate myself right now for loving him, for desiring his arms around me. Why am I so weak when it comes to him?

"I didn't initiate the kiss with Gi, but you're right, it did happen," Wheeler is stating, his hands firmly placed on the counter on either side of me. He knows I am a flight risk and he does not want to take any chances. "She had too much to drink on the evening of the charity cruise, and I was feeling sorry for myself over the discussion I had with you. The next thing I know, Gi kisses me. Out of left field! I don't think I did anything to encourage her, I swear to God I wouldn't! I've never thought of Gi like that, she's like my best friend, for Pete's sake! I told her it wasn't a good idea as gently as I could, I didn't want to humiliate her, and I walked her to her cabin, then left. End of story. You gotta believe me, babe!"

"If it is all so innocent as you say, why have the both of you kept this from me? Did you not think I had the right to know?" I rage on, crossing my arms over my chest as if to shield myself. The honesty in Wheeler's eyes confirms his words, plus he's never been a very good liar, so I am placated just a tiny bit, but still indignant.

"I wanted to tell you, but then things happened so quickly between us I couldn't possibly talk about a kiss with Gi. Imagine your reaction! I couldn't risk losing you after chasing you for so long, all over something that didn't mean anything to me in the first place. And Gi probably just felt embarrassed and guilty... think about it, remember when she saw us kissing by the river? That's probably when she realized her mistake."

"She should be ashamed of herself," I mutter as I hold my chin out. I still do not feel better about this unfortunate revelation and it bothers me to no end that Gi craved Wheeler's closeness. The thought alone is enough to make my blood run cold in my veins. I have always been jealous of any attention Wheeler doted on other girls, but now it is all kinds of wrong with Gi involved!

"You need to try not being angry with her," Wheeler reasons with a sigh, meeting my eyes in that convincing way of his I sometimes cannot stand. "She probably feels bad enough as it is."

" _Ha_!" I scoff, widening my eyes at him. "What she implied with her words was that I deserved it. Can you believe that? She needs to stay far away from me, let me assure you."

Wheeler groans and nears me, but I make no move towards him.

"Cant' we just pretend it never happened? For the sake of everyone's sanity?"

" _Nyet_ ," I shake my head stubbornly, and I feel the curve of Wheeler's smile against my cheek. He has tentatively neared me and I have let him. I do not know how to do otherwise, apparently.

"You're one tough Russian chick, there's no twisting your arm, is there?"

His kiss on my neck is soft and I will myself not to react. I am still angry with him a little bit. This whole story has shaken my senses, my newly constructed happiness, and I do not like feeling helpless. I am not used to it and it puts me in a disagreeable mood.

"Did you really think I would do something like that to you?" Wheeler asks me before pulling away slightly to look me in the eyes. "When I said I loved you, Linka, I meant it. Maybe my past isn't ideal, I've made mistakes, but that's all behind me now. I hope you don't see that as a threat, as a reason to doubt me in the future. There's never gonna be anyone I want more than you, babe. That, I can promise you."

Wheeler's mouth is on mine instantly and he finds an even stronger way to convince me besides his heartfelt words. My body thaws in front of his open flame, and I feel heat traveling through me once again. I suddenly want more of his sweet kisses and I have long stopped caring about seeming needy.

His arms pull my body closer to his, lifting me off the counter in the process, while my legs coil around his waist for balance. My head feels cloudy like a London morning and I lose myself in it.

"Can I take you to my room or are you still mad at me?" Wheeler asks me daringly in his most seductive tone, unable to hide a little grin I find lethal. He kisses my bottom lip and I almost forget about our discussion for a moment. I am not sure about giving him the upper hand (it _is_ happening a lot lately, and that is unlike me) but I am very sure about the effect he is having on my body. I have never been able to _really_ win when it comes to Wheeler, after all.

"A little," I say just for show, but I am not sure how much longer I can keep up my act with him this close to me. It is like a drug to me and my logic becomes more grainy with each passing moment.

"I'm sure I can get you to fully forgive me," Wheeler whispers against my lips, and his confident tone makes my heart skip a beat. His sensual promise leaves me a little breathless and a warm shiver runs over my body.

Our lips meet again and I give in to him. I have lost myself to passion once more, and I know my days of arguing with the Yankee are long gone. It seems we have found something much more pleasurable than fighting, and we waste no time getting to it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Wheeler**

I bite my fingernails and distractedly continue playing a random game on my phone. Gi hasn't replied to the text I've sent her and I sigh, hoping that my plan will somehow work out in the end. I look up at Linka sitting beside me on the bed, a novel in hand, and watch the light of the fading sunlight playing across her face. She seems engrossed in her reading, though I wonder how focussed she really is.

The girls have avoided each other all day, Gi reminding me of a hurt puppy and Linka being plain haughty, something she does well. I know she's stubborn that way, but it's also because deep down she's extremely sensitive, and what Gi has done has hurt her feelings. To Linka, it's like an attack to her person, and she's always been skilled at defending herself. I know better than anyone else the strength of Linka's character, and the fact that she can be unyielding is just part of who she is. But it's also true that she doesn't like holding a grudge for long; at least, she could never do that with me.

My eyes take in her strong profile, the curve of her rosy lips, her hair casually braided over one shoulder, the movement of her chest rising with each breath... and I tell myself to _focus_ (no easy task with her so close to me). The thing with Linka is that she doesn't like to take the first step towards reconciliation, not just because she's stubborn (something I can definitely relate to!) but because of her pride. Tell Linka anything that crosses your mind, but don't tell her she's _wrong_. She doesn't take too well to that. I nearly smile to myself, glad that I have her figured out pretty well. It will definitely come in handy for future disagreements we're going to run into! Although, Linka proved that she's a lot softer towards me than she used to be, probably because now she'll allow me to distract her!

My amused thoughts are interrupted by a rap on the door and I immediately stand, like a guard on duty.

"I'll get it!" I hear myself saying, my voice high with a note of nervousness.

Linka looks at me with a hint of surprise and a small smile. "It is _your_ room, after all, Yankee," she rolls her eyes a little while I rush to the door.

On the other side stands Gi, her hands clasped rigidly in front of her before I pull her inside. Her eyes are a mixture of sadness and uncertainty and I hope to communicate reassurance to her.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Linka immediately voices, getting up from the bed and letting her book fall forgotten to the floor. Her demeanor has changed and I read the annoyance on her face as she eyes Gi.

"I asked her to come," I answer, not losing my confidence, before I gently push Gi forward. She is silently biting her lip, standing awkwardly before my imposing girlfriend like a peasant before a pharaoh.

I take Linka's hand and link it to Gi's, forcing them to hold hands like my elementary school teacher used to do after the boys got into a punching match with each other at my school. I remember I held a lot of punks' hands back in the day! Presently, both Linka and Gi look at me like I'm either insanely crazy or extremely brave. Maybe a mixture of the two.

"Now," I say, looking from one girl to the other with a tone I hope sounds convincing. "If you care about me _and_ if you care about our jobs as Planeteers, then you'll figure out a way to get past this. You have no choice, anyway, because you're both part of my life, and that's not going to change anytime soon."

Gi seems relieved that I'm not yelling at her and she looks tentatively over at Linka, who's openly pouting. I meet Gi's eyes, telepathically encouraging her to speak up (I could sure use some heart power right about now!). She sighs a little in turn, gathering up all traces of her courage before offering her thoughts.

"Linka, I'm sorry," the tone of Gi's voice is hushed and I can tell she is being sincere. I know her well enough to know she's torn inside. "I didn't mean the things I said earlier."

Linka retrieves her hand from the forced union and crosses her arms over her chest, not replying to Gi's apology, her brow furrowed and her jaw set in a firm line. Apparently, there is more that needs to be said before she can take Gi seriously.

"I didn't mean to hurt you or Wheeler in all this," Gi goes on, shaking her head a little. "You need to know that it was all my initiative. You shouldn't be mad at him for anything. I knew he was in love with you from the start, you were all he talked about, so you're right to be upset with me. I should have known better, you're totally right about that, too. I guess... I don't know, I wasn't thinking. I wasn't sure you would ever do anything about your feelings for him, and maybe I grabbed on to that. It's not an excuse, I know. I feel terrible about all that's happened. You two are my best friends, and well, I screwed up big time."

Gi's big bright eyes fill up with tears and I immediately wrap an arm around her shoulders, hating to see her so upset. "Come on, Gi, don't cry. I'm not mad at you, I already told you that. Linka and I both know you're not capable of deliberately hurting anybody, it's just not in your nature. The last thing I want is you two fighting over me... that's ridiculous! "

I meet Linka's eyes, silently willing her to agree with me. She doesn't want Gi hurting any more than I do, I know that, and I give her some time to think things over. She blinks her eyes a couple of times and takes a deep breath before quietly speaking up, and I can see that it comes as no easy task to her.

"I just need some time," Linka nods a little and I see her shoulders deflating a little as she looks Gi over. "Trust is not an easy thing for me and I feel that it has been broken between us now. But... I will try my best to get past this. That is all I can say at the moment."

Gi nods in reply, sniffling before pulling away from me. "I'm okay with that, Linka. I understand. I... I better go now. I'll see you guys later." She exchanges a look with Linka before making her way to the door, head held high. I can tell she's doing her best to hold up in this uncomfortable situation, and I have a sudden urge to protect her. I do care a lot about Gi, she's been the best friend a guy could ever ask for. I could never hold any type of grudge against her.

Before she exits, I use a warm tone to remind her, "hey, don't forget the game's on at seven."

Gi turns around with a grateful smile, her demeanor softening at being included. She seems highly relieved that we can go back to our old habits, and I think that's what we all need right now, a bit of normalcy sowed on common ground. Nothing better than watching the game with plenty of snacks like the good old days!

The reply is an enthusiastic nod, and Gi waves slightly to us before disappearing.

"There! That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" I let out happily, stretching out my arms and collapsing back on my bed. I feel the tension melting off and I watch Linka taking a seat neatly on the bed. Her controlled actions are mirror opposites to mine, and I reach up to pull her in beside me. She lets me distend her beside my frame, and I wrap my arms around her slim waist. I place a kiss in her hair and she rests her head down on my chest without speaking. I am content and still disbelieving of the fact that I can pull Linka in anytime I want. I spent so long fantasizing about it that the reality has yet to hit me.

"Babe," I speak up in the hushed afternoon air, before seeking out Linka's eyes. "You're okay, right? Didn't think that was too bossy of me?"

Linka tries to stifle a laugh, and her intent is to look up at me sternly, but she fails in her mission and ends up smiling instead. "That was _downright_ bossy of you, Jacob."

This gets me smiling. I tuck away a few delicate tendrils of her golden hair behind her ear and caress the side of her face. Her eyes are as beautiful and piercing as emeralds, and I look at her as if she is the most precious treasure anyone could ever find. I'm so far gone over her!

"But... it was also very mature of you. As you said, we need to work through this for the sake of our friendship and our work. I am not completely over my negative emotions towards Gi yet, and it is not easy, but I need to start somewhere."

"Good thing you found yourself a wise, not to mention awesome and sexy, boyfriend!" I smirk, wiggling my eyebrows before laughing at Linka's skyward eye roll. Her mood has softened and her smile is delicate, and I could never hold her close enough to me.

"Do not forget modest," she teases before kissing me, and the taste of her immediately turns me serious. Seriously desiring her, seriously lost. I pull her over me so that her breasts are crushed against my chest, her hips lined up with my own, and her mouth directly on mine. My hands trace her curves while my tongue explores the sweetness of her mouth. Suddenly, in my mind's eye, I see her naked in my arms, calling out to me as her skin flushes a beautiful shade of pink. It doesn't matter how many times I have her, each time is more incredible than the last and I'll never get enough of it.

"I love you," I break away enough to say, placing little kisses at the corners of her mouth. Her profound glance is like a tidal wave of affection over me, and I've never been happier to drown. What I feel for her is the deepest truth I've ever experienced and I can't imagine it ever changing, if not to get stronger.

"I love you, too," Linka murmurs against my lips, her eyes bright as they reflect into mine, and she readily fulfills all the fantasies inside my mind without the need to speak any more words.


	28. Epilogue

A/N: When I thought up this story, I didn't think I would include a chapter such as this one, but I had a ton of requests for it, so here it is! The people have spoken! It's dedicated especially to Lady Shera: remember that revenge is a dish best served cold!

Special hugs to Becks7, Shani8 and LouiseX for their constant reviews and love :)

* * *

EPILOGUE

 **Gi**

"Wheeler, I don't feel right about this," I let out, shifting in the leather seat so that I can look over at my companion. We are parked in the Jeep in our usual spot, a little away from prying eyes, and I bite my lip. "I don't think this is such a good idea anymore."

"You promised not to tell Linka," Wheeler immediately remarks, as if that's the biggest issue we're facing at the moment. I fiddle with the radio and shake my head a little, wondering how in the heck I keep getting tangled up in these situations.

It's been a few weeks that Wheeler has been taking me along with him to spy on Greg's movements. Wheeler always imagined the creep wouldn't spend long locked up in jail, and on most afternoons we are able to spot his sleek black Mercedes as it cruises in the direction of the factory. Apparently, Wheeler has been keeping tabs on him, and only when I questioned him closely did he finally reveal to me his sneaky activities. Linka knows nothing abut this; Wheeler says it would worry her. He's concerned it would taint her current happiness, these unfortunate pieces of the past that did not get quite tied up, so I have sworn secrecy of my knowledge. I don't like knowing that Wheeler does this alone; I fear he could get into some serious trouble. I sense the tension in his body whenever we get a glimpse of Greg racing in his car, and I worry that he could do some serious damage, like driving the Jeep against the traffic flow just to chase after Greg. Images like those, resembling crazy police car chases, dance in my mind all the time.

Last week, Wheeler and Linka celebrated their six months together as a couple, and the others and I surprised them with a tacky heart-shaped cake just to get a laugh. They were pleased and I could tell Linka was moved by our gesture. Her eyes were soft as we all hugged and I felt peaceful, happy. Their happiness has been contagious, I have to admit that. When I look at them together, I just know it's _right_. The way they look at one another, the way he always reaches for her hand and the special smile Linka has for him, these things paint the most luminous picture of love.

Getting right back into our work has helped my relationship with Linka heal. Having to rely on each other day after day, sometimes in life and death situations, will undoubtedly bring two people closer together, irregardless of past scars. We may no longer share hotel rooms now that Linka's with Wheeler, but we try and find time to do things together away from the boys. I have given her time to warm up to me again, knowing that it's difficult for Linka to forgive and forget, but I admire her spirit to try. I'm even more grateful that she does not mind the time I spend with Wheeler, because that was always a big worry of mine. I cherish my individual time with all my friends, as it helps me grow and understand myself better. I know now that the idea of Wheeler and I together was plain foolishness; it could never come slightly close to what they have together. It's like comparing the great Pacific Ocean to a puddle. Their relationship shines brightly like a diamond, and today I can honestly say I wish them a lifetime of love and happiness together.

I watch Wheeler drumming his fingers on the steering wheel before he checks his watch. We have done this so much I automatically know that in a few minutes Greg should be heading to the factory, punctual as a Swiss watch. What I don't know is what Wheeler intends to do about it. Not far from our hideout is a traffic light, and every day, I watch Wheeler calculating his probabilities. I have a sickening feeling in my stomach about today and I cross my arms over my chest.

"You can't do anything stupid," I sigh, turning my head slightly to examine him. I'm not used to seeing him so serious, so concentrated. "Think of Linka."

"I _am_ thinking of Linka," Wheeler remarks calmly, his eyes never leaving the busy road. "I'm thinking about what that coward did to her. How frightened she was, her tears, the bruises on her body that took weeks to heal..."

I blink at the anger in his tone and realize he has to deal with this his own way. He's been so focussed on getting Linka to bounce back from the nightmarish experience that he hasn't had a chance to recover from it himself, to fully process it. I just hope no other drama flows from this, that's all!

A few moments pass before we spot Greg's car passing, and for the first time, it stops first in line to wait for the traffic light to change from red to green. Wheeler pulls the baseball cap he's wearing down low over his eyes and opens the door to the Jeep. "Don't move, Gi, I mean it."

My mouth goes dry and he's suddenly gone before I can reply anything, anyway. As if I _could_ move! I am suddenly frozen as I watch the action out of the windshield. Wheeler nears the black car and when the light changes color and the car starts moving, he makes to cross the street in front of it. Greg pulls on the brakes, the sound of screeching tires loud in the air. Wheeler throws himself on the ground if front of the halted car, and I know he's orchestrating a bit of a show.

I see Greg getting out of his car, his face twisted with anger, his eyes no doubt blazing behind his stylish sunglasses. It's unlikely he's recognized Wheeler, the movements were too quick, but he starts yelling all the same. The other cars start to honk their disapproval from behind and Greg nears Wheeler, agitating his arms in the air. This is when Wheeler gets up at the speed of sound and switches to animalistic mode. His fist swings back and hits Greg in the jaw, sending Greg's sunglasses flying across the street.

I gasp, covering my mouth with my hand, shakily. Greg is taller than Wheeler and much more heavily built, but that won't help him against Wheeler's surprise attack and fury.

The punches to his face keep coming, and Greg is stunned. Blood is flowing from his nose at this point, and a small crowd is gathering around the pair. The bystanders are attributing the fight as a natural reaction for being almost run over while crossing the street. _Wheeler is so damn clever_ , I think, impressed, before wishing this terrible ordeal to be over. I'm glad that Greg is getting what he deserves, but I hope Wheeler doesn't go overboard with his lesson.

Against orders, I get out of the Jeep and run towards the scene. I immediately hear the sound of Wheeler's knuckles coming into contact with Greg's face repeatedly and I cringe. I have never seen Wheeler like this, so _intense_ ; it's like a scene out of boxing match before my very eyes.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, HUH?" I hear Wheeler screaming, continuing his assault on Greg, who's barely able to stand any longer. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, MOTHERFU..."

Before Wheeler can finish off, two men are pushing him off Greg, intervening, but Wheeler escapes their hold. A third man is needed to get Wheeler away from Greg. I watch, mouth agape, as Greg collapse to the ground, his face a mash up of blood and red flesh, and I shudder. Luckily, Wheeler rushes over to me and grabs my arm, leading me away from the scene and towards the Jeep. We get in, slam the doors, and Wheeler rockets off at a speed so elevated the tires start screeching as they spin.

We do not speak as we leave, and I don't even chide Wheeler for the maniacal way he is driving. His body is nearly shaking in his seat and his fist is bruised from the force of his punches. He's breathing hard from the adrenaline rush and I take in a deep breath myself to calm my racing heart.

"That was insane! You could have gotten yourself killed strolling in front of his moving car like that!" I can only think to say, before realizing that my seat belt isn't done up. I quickly move to buckle it, taking a hint from the speedometer.

"Gi, I can't tell you how amazing that felt," Wheeler turns to me as if I haven't spoken at all, and I see a hint of a smile on his face for the first time this afternoon.

"Well, forget about doing this ever again! You're gonna have to find yourself another Bonnie, Clyde!"

Wheeler laughs and pats my hand reassuringly. "I think my homicidal tendencies have deserted me now, you can sleep soundly tonight."

It is my turn to laugh. I can barely believe all the things we've been through lately. Whoever said being a Planeteer was boring was obviously out of touch with reality... big time!

THE END


End file.
